Brotherhood Rock
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Battle of the Bayville Bands. First place: 10,000. The brotherhood enters and later become rockstars. Life becomes good, but Pietro's not sure it'll last. Xietro, Lancitty, and maybe some other parings. My first X-Men Evo fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first X-Men Evolution fic.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Lance was sitting in a chair playing his guitar, Todd and Fred were watching TV, Wanda was in her room, and Pietro was at work. He was working a morning shift at a diner. Lance stopped play for a little to see what was in the newspaper. What he found made him jump up with joy.

"Yeah! Woo hoo! Alright!"

"What is it?"asked Todd.

Wanda came down the stairs and walked in. "What's going on?"

"This is what's going on!" exclaimed Lance, showing them the paper. "The Battle of the Bayville Bands! First prize, $10,000!"

"$10,000," said Fred.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, sweet, yo," said Todd.

"We've gotta enter," said Lance.

"Hang on," said Wanda. "You're the only one who knows how to play an instrument, Lance."

"I could play drums," said Todd. "Tro's teaching me. He knows how to play every instrument. He'll teach me drums and Freddy bass guitar."

"Great," said Lance. "It's settled. I'll play guitar, Freddy'll play bass, and Todd'll do drums."

"What'll Wanda and Pietro do?" asked Fred.

They all looked at Wanda.

"Uh, I guess I could learn the guitar."

Just then Pietro walked into the room and he did not look happy. Which was rare because he was usually the happy-go-lucky one.

"Hey, Tro!" said Todd.

"Not now. I don't want anyone talking to me right now," said Pietro. "I had a bad day at work today."

He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"What happened?" Wanda asked her twin.

"First, some bratty little kid kept throwing his food on the floor and I had to keep cleaning it. When I snapped at him and made him cry I got a lecture from my boss and almost got fired! Then while I was taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen to be wash, some punk spilled his drink on purpose and made me slip! Every dish broke!"

"That sucks, yo," said Todd.

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe this'll cheer you up," said Lance. "There's an event called The Battle of the Bayville Bands."

"How does that cheer me up?"

"First place winner win $10,000."

"Oh, well, we do need the money. The house is crap, we can't pay our bills, there's no food, and non of yous are working. I'm the only one with a job. If you're gonna stick around the house all day you guys could clean it."

"The house isn't that bad," said Fred.

"There were rats in the bathroom yesterday," said Wanda.

"Well," said Lance. "When we win, we won't have to worry about that. Now, me and Wanda will play electric guitar, Fred will play electric bass guitar, and Todd will play drums. We'll win for sure!"

"You're forgetting something, Lance," said Todd.

"What?"

"We need a singer."

"Oh, yeah."

They all looked at Pietro who was bussy watching TV.

"Heh, good luck with that. I can't sing."

"Me neither," said Fred.

"Same here, yo," said Todd.

"I'm not going to sing," said Wanda.

"I don't think I could play guitar and sing," said Lance. "Guess we gotta look for someone who can sing."

/The Next Day/

"Any luck?" asked Lance.

Todd said, "No, yo."

Fred shook his head.

"Can't you sing, Wanda?" begged Lance.

"I told you, Lance, I don't sing in public!"

"Well, we can't enter if we don't have a singer!"

Pietro walked in wearing crappy clothes, a spray bottle in one hand and a rag in the other.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Lance.

"I'm cleaning 'cause you're useless," answered Pietro. "I have a day off today and I'm spendind it by cleaning the house."

"Oh, okay," said Todd.

Pietro went into the kitchen.

"Maybe Tabitha could sing for us," said Fred.

"She can't sing," said Lance.

"Rogue?" suggested Todd.

"She'd probably say no."

"Kitty?"

Lance blushed. Todd and Fred snickered.

"S-she has a good voice, but I don't if it's rock band material."

"Looks like we won't be entering The Battle of the Bayville Bands," said Wanda.

Then they heard a voice coming from the kitchen. They went in and were shocked. While Pietro was cleaning he was listening to the radio...

And he was singing!

_Predictable by Good Charlotte_

_Something isn't right  
I can feel it again feel it again  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting  
Sad excuses and false hopes high  
I saw this coming still I don't know why  
I let you in_

_I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
It's so predictable (so predictable)_

_So take your empty words your broken promises  
And all the time you stole cause I am done with this  
I can give it away give it away  
I'm doing everything I should've  
And now I'm making a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me  
I don't need anything_

_I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
It's so predictable (so predictable)_

_Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all wanna know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never..never..never..never.....[echo]... .._

_I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
It's so predictable (so predictable)_

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable)  
Everyone that I love  
Everyone I care about  
They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so predictable)  
And I know what it is  
I'm ending this right now.._

The Brotherhood stared at their friend amazed.

"Guys," said Lance. "We found our singer."

* * *

Well? Like it? Please review.

I won't update a new chapter unless I get at least one review.

So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place in season three. For this story I changed some things.

Todd and Kurt saves Wanda before her memories were changed. She and Pietro had a talk. She knows it wasn't Pietro's fault she was locked away and she's not made at him and doesn't want to kill him. (I don't think it was his fault. I mean, he was a little kid and I don't think he could have stopped Magneto. I mean, how could he? What could he have done? Said, "Father, I don't want Wanda too leave! Don't do it!" Yeah, That's a good way to get a beating.) And she decided to lay low for awhile and not look for Magneto.

Evan didn't lose control of his powers and went to live in the sewers.

And finally, X-23 decided to stay at the mansion the night she came to kill Logan and is part of the X-Men.

Now, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Pietro, that was amazing!" said Lance.

"Wha!?!" Pietro didn't realize his friends and twin heard him sing.

"Yeah, yo, you got an awesome voice!" said Todd.

"We'll win for sure!" said Freddy.

"Pie, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" asked Lance.

"'Cause I don't wanna be in the band!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm not joining the Battle of the Bayville Bands!"

Pietro ran up the stairs at super speed.

"I'll talk to him," said Wanda.

She went up the stairs and knocked on her brother's bedroom door.

"Pietro?"

"Leave me alone."

"Pea, I wanna talk to you," said Wanda, calling her brother the name she called him when they were little kids. "Let me in."

After a few second Pietro opened the door.

"Come in," he said.

They both sat on the bed.

"Why don't you want to be in the band? If we win we'll get money to pay for food and pay the bills. And you can show off how good of a singer you are. And you could gloat about it at school."

"You think I'm that much of a narcissist?"

"I don't think, I know," said Wanda, smirking.

Pietro smirked too.

"Why don't you wanna do this with us?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Please, Pea, tell me. I won't think it's stupid. Come on, we're twins. You can tell me anything."

Pietro sighed. "I love to sing. It's one of my favorite things to do. I don't want to lose it." He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs. "I lost alot of things and people in my life. Every good thing I had was taken away from me. Like you."

He remembered when he and Wanda were nine and their father locked Wanda away. It was the saddest day of both of their lives.

Wanda remembered too. She frowned sadly at her brother and pulled him close to her.

"I know, Pie. It's okay."

They stayed like that until Pietro spoke.

"It's formed a pattern. Life is good, but then it falls apart. It always happens. Just when I think I fixed my life it falls apart again. Everything I love, everyone I love, I lose it all. I'm sick of losing everything dear to me."

"I promise, Pietro, you won't lose singing. I won't let you lose it or anything else."

"I just can't help feeling I will lose singing. I lost so much. I almost lost The Brotherhood and you. I don't to lose you again. I don't want to lose any of you."

"You won't."

Wanda held her brother tight and looked away with her eyes narrowed. Pietro told her how their "loving" father made Pietro betray the Brotherhood by threatening to have them killed and have Wanda locked away again. She wanted to kill that bastard even more after hearing that, but Pietro asked her not to.

Pietro hated Magneto for what he did to his sister and for threatening to kill his friends, but he also loved his father. He didn't know why, but his still loved his father and didn't want him dead. So Wanda stopped trying to kill Magneto for him.

"Pietro, we need you. Please do this with us."

Pietro thought about. He looked at Wanda and smiled.

"For you, Wand," Pietro said, using the name he called her when they were little kids. "I'd do anything."

Wanda smiled.

* * *

"Not bad, Fred," said Pietro. "That was really good."

"This is hard," said Freddy, trying to play the bass.

"You're doing better than I thought you could."

"Hey, Tro, how's this?" asked Todd. He played a little something.

"Very good. You're a natural."

"I can almost feel the prize money in my hands," said Lance.

"How 'bout you put a guitar in those hands and practise," said Pietro.

"I know how to play."

"Doesn't hurt to practise."

"Lance, Pietro, which string is which?" asked Wanda.

"That string is the G string and that's an A string," answered Lance.

"Lance, help Wanda. I'll help Todd and Freddy," said Pietro.

* * *

It was finally the day of the Battle of the Bayville Bands event. The Brotherhood was back stage wait for their turn to go up. Lance was wearing black jeans that were ripped in both knees, and dark shirt and his vest. Fred was wearing his fighting uniform. Todd had jeans ripped in the knees and a dark green short-sleeved shirt. Wanda was wearing black pants and a red no-sleeved tank-top.

Pietro was dressed in all black. Black shoes, black pants, black short sleeve shirt. He cut his wings (Ya know, the locks of hair on the side of his head.) and he styled his hair differently. (If you're familiar with the Earth-1610 Universe Pietro has his hair styled the way he has it when he and Wanda joined The Ultimates. If you go to marvel. wikia .com/Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-1610) (You don't need spaces between the words.) you'll see a picture of him. I like the way he looks and the uniform he wears in this universe.)

"We're up soon," said Lance.

"How do you feel, Pie?" Wanda asked Pietro.

"Excited and nervous," said Pietro. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"Me neither."

There were a lot of people in the crowd. In it was the X-Men and New Mutants. The X-Men that were there was Scott Summers, Scott's girlfriend Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Kurt's adoptive sister Rogue, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, and Evan Daniels. Kurt's girlfriend Amanda Sefton was with them. The New Mutants were Ray Crisp, Tabitha Smith, Bobby Drake, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Samuel "Sam" Guthrie, Amara Aquilla, Roberto Da Costa, Rahne Sinclair, and Jamie Madrox. There was also another mutant with them.

Laura Kinney AKA X-23 was with them. Laura joined the X-Men not too long ago. She stood in the crowd next to Kitty.

"I don't if it was a good idea for me to come here, Kitty," said Laura.

"Like, come on, Laura. Would you rather, like, be at the mansion bored? You'll have fun. Like, trust me," said Kitty.

"Alright."

They listened and cheered for all the bands. Then the last band was announced.

"Alright, everyone! Time for the last band! Give it up to the Brotherhood!"

"The Brotherhood!" exclaimed Scott.

"Who are they?" asked Laura.

"A gang of mutants we used to fight," said Rogue. "Their names are Todd Tolensky, Fred Dukes, Lance Alvers, and Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Todd is a toad mutant who smells horrible, Fred's fat and kinda dumb, Lance makes earthquakes and lots of bad rock puns and is Kitty's boyfriend, and Pietro and Wanda are twins. Wanda can hex things and can sometimes have a temper problem. Pietro has super speed and every girl thinks he's the hottest guy in town. And because of that it when to his head." (I'm not good at writing words people with accents say, sorry.)

They Brotherhood walked on stage. First Todd went with his sticks to the drums. Then Fred came with his bass. Then Wanda and then Lance with their guitars. Finally Pietro went over to the mic.

Laura stared at him.

"Who's that guy with the white hair?"

"That's Pietro," said Kitty.

'He's kinda cute,' thought Laura.

Pietro began to speak.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review.

I need at least one review if you want to read the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello," said Pietro, tapping on the microphone. "Hello? Testing, one two three. Can you hear me?"

Wanda shook her head, her lips formed a small smile.

"Alright, now that I got your attention, we're the Brotherhood. I'm sure a lot of you know us. Or at least know me."

Pretty much every girl screamed "WE LOVE YOU, PIETRO!!!!" Pietro nodded.

"Right. Thank you, girls. Now, we're here to play for you, the beautiful people of Bayville. But we're not just going to play for you. Oh, no. We're gonna-" Pietro pointed at Lance.

"**Rock your world!!**" Lance plays some strings to make a loud vibration. The crowd went wild.

Lance, Freddy, Todd, and Wanda started playing. Then Pietro started to sing. They played What's My Age Again? by Blink 182.

"I took her out, it was a Friday night. I wore cologne to get the feeling right," sang Pietro. " We started making out, and she took off my pants, but then I turned on the TV. And that's about the time she walked away from me! Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three! And I'm still more amused by TV shows! What the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?"

The X-Men couldn't believe this. Especially Scott and Evan. The Brotherhood was great! Pietro's voice was amazing!

'His voice is beautiful,' thought Laura.

"Then later on, on the drive home I called her mom from a pay phone. I said I was the cops, and your husband's in jail. This state looks down on sodomy. And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me! Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three! And I'm still more amused by prank phone calls! What the hell is call ID? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?"

Pietro tapped his foot to the beat as his sister and friends played. Soon it was his time to sing again. Lance sang some parts with him.

"And that's about the time she walked away from me! Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three! And you still act like you're in freshman year! What the hell is wrong with me? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? (What's my age again?)

And that's about the time that she broke up with me! No one should take themselves so seriously! With many years ahead to fall in line. Why would you wish down on me? I never wanna act my age! What's my age again? What's my age again?"

Todd was banging those drums and Fred was playing that bass. Wanda rocked it on her guitar. And Lance, oh, man, did he rock! Pietro sang the last line.

"What's my age again?"

They crowd cheer loudly.

"Thank you," said Pietro.

The Brotherhood exited the stage.

"That was awesome, yo!" said Todd.

"I feel like a real rock star!" said Lance, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hey, guy," said Pietro.

They all turned to him.

"Whether we win or not, I'm glad I came to do this. Thanks."

They all smiled.

"Aw, Tro." Lance took Pietro's head into a head lock.

"Hey! Cut it out, Lance!" laughed Pietro. "You can't do this to your leader!"

"I can do what I want!" laughed Lance. "I'm older then you!"

"By a year! Not even!"

"They're announcing the winner," said Fred.

They stayed quick so they could hear.

"And the winner is . . . The Brotherhood!"

"Oh my god! We won! We won!" screamed Todd.

"Yeah! We won! Woo-hoo! Yeah!" shouted Lance, excited, jumping up and down like a hyper little kid in a candy store.

Wanda wrapped her arms around Pietro and gave him a big hug.

"We did it, Pie! Thanks to you," said Wanda.

"Aw, it wasn't just me," said Pietro. "You all did great."

Lance took the check from the guy.

"Ya know, they want an encore from the winnin' band," the guy said.

"Let's give 'em one, yo," said Todd.

"Sure," said Pietro. "There's a song I'd like us to play."

He whispered it to Lance.

"Sure, man."

"I can't believe the Loserhood was actually that good!" said Scott.

"Relax, Scott," said Jean.

"This blows," said Evan.

"They're coming back," said Kurt.

"Alright. Since you all love us so much we'll play one mre song for you," said Pietro. "It's called Just Like You by Three Days Grace."

"I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you," sand Pietro. "I could be fake. I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you."

"You thought you were standing beside me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! (Just like you!)" sang Pietro and Lance. "You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! (Just like you!) You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

"I could be cold!" sand Pietro. "I could be ruthless! You know I could be just like you! I could be weak! I could be senseless! You know I could be just like you!"

"You thought you were standing beside me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! (Just like you!) You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! (Just like you!) You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

"On my own, cause I can't take liven with you! I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to!"

"You thought you were standing beside me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! (Just like you!)"

"You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! (Just like you!) You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

"I could be mean! I could be angry!" sang Pietro. "You know I could be just like you!"

The crowd went crazy!

"Thank you very much!" said Pietro. "You guys were fucking amazing! Thank you!"

They left the stage. They were going to leave, but were stopped by a man in a really nice suite.

"Can we help you?" asked Lance.

"Yes. I heard you kids play and think you're all great. I want to make you stars."

"Us stars!?" asked Todd.

"Yes. Just sign here." He handed them a contact.

Lance read it and said, "Guys, we've gotta do this!"

"Heck yeah!" said Fred.

"We'll be famous, yo!" said Todd.

Wanda saw her twin stand by himself not too far away.

"Pea?"

"This is a great opportunity."

"Yeah, it is. So, why do you seem sad?" asked Wanda.

"Well," said Pietro. "I can't help but feel something bad will happen. You remember how I told you how life would be good, but then it would spiral out of control. What if it happens again? We'll be stars and life will be good, but then it'll all go up in flames."

"That won't happen. We'll be careful. Everything will be fine. Besides, don't you want to travel? you said there were lots of places you wanted to see and visit. You'll get to travel on tours if we're rockstars." She put a hand on her twins shoulder. "Please, Pietro, do this with us."

Pietro looked at his twin and smiled. "Alright, I'm in."

Lance signed first, then Fred, then Todd, then Wanda, and finally Pietro.

* * *

They were walking toward the jeep.

"Pietro?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah?" said Pietro.

"That song. Were you singing it to father?"

"I could be like him, but I don't wanna be."

Wanda smiled.

"Lance!"

Lance turned and smiled at who he saw.

"Kitty!"

Kitty wrapped her arms around Lance's neck and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Wow, Lance. You guys were awesome! Like, you're better then the last time I heard you play."

"Some guy in a suite thought so too. You're now dating a real rockstar."

"What!?!"

The Brotherhood saw the X-Men. Scott looked shocked.

"You heard me, Summers," Lance said, smirking.

"Wanda, that vas amazing!" said Kurt.

"Really?" said Wanda.

"Ja! I didn't know you could play so well."

Wanda smiled.

"Kurt," said Amanda, tapping his shoulder. "We have to go. I don't want my parents to get worried."

"Oh, right! Bye, Vanda. See you at school."

Wanda watched them walk away. "Hmm."

While the X-Men and New Mutants were talking to the Brotherhood, Pietro was looking at a girl standing not to far from them. He walked over to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"You must be the new girl Laura."

"Yeah. And you're Pietro."

"So you've heard of me. I'm not surprised."

Laura smiled a bit. "You know, you have a beautiful voice." She blushed. 'Did I just say that?'

Pietro blushed a little too. He didn't know why. "Thanks."

"Where'd you learn to sing?"

"When I was little, the lady next door would sing every time she watered her plant. One day I asked her to teach me. She did. And I kept practising."

"Could you teach me how to sing?"

"Sure. Just tell me when you have time and I'll teach you."

"Thanks."

Laura smiled. Pietro smiled too. They stared into each others eyes. They were like that for a long time.

"HEY!"

They turned and saw Evan. He glared at Pietro.

"Get away from her, Maximoff!"

"We were just talking, Porcupine."

"Laura," said Evan. "Stay away from him. He's trouble with a capital T."

"And you're a stupid skater boy who ditches class to go skate boarding," smirked Pietro.

Spikes popped out of Evans arm. He was going to shot Pietro with them when Laura stopped him.

"Cut it out, Evan! Someone could get hurt!"

"I wouldn't mind if it was him."

"Please, Evan," said Laura. "Go back to the others. I be there soon."

"Fine."

Evan glared at Pietro and then went back to the X-Men.

"You and him together?" asked Pietro.

"What? No. Evan's just my friend."

Pietro didn't say anything.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing ya," said Laura.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "At school. You go to Bayville High, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Later."

"Later."

Pietro watched her leave. With a smile he thought, 'This night just keeps getting better.'

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, look," said a student as the Brotherhood walked into the school. "It's the Brotherhood."

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Thank you, thank you," said Todd. "I know. We're the best."

"I'll see you guys later," said Pietro. "I have to go to the office."

"Why?" asked Wanda.

"I just do. Later."

Pietro was gone and Todd was going to leave to.

"I have to go see someone. Later, yo."

"That's weird," said Lance.

"What is?" said Fred.

"I still haven't heard Todd call Wanda "Babycakes" or any other pet name for awhile."

"Yeah, that is weird," said Wanda. "It's been a month and a half. My the fact that I don't like him like that has finally sunk in."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," said Fred.

"I don't know," said Lance.

"Hey, Lance."

"Yeah, Fred?"

"I think I'm seeing twos."

"Huh?"

See saw what Fred was talking about. Jean and a girl who looked liked her, but with shorter hair, walked toward them.

"Hey, Fred," said Jean. "I'd like you to meet Madelyne Pryor."

"You can call me Maddie."

"H-hi," said Fred. "I'm Fred Dukes. You can call me Freddy."

"I'm new here," said Madelyne. "Jean said you can help me."

"Sure."

They left. Lance turned to Jean.

"Jean?"

"Maddie's my clone," said Jean. "Not too long ago, a scientist kidnapped me and used my DNA to create her. She has the same powers as me. Maddie bought an apartment here in Bayville and I'm showing her the ropes."

"I think I know why, but I noticed you introduced her to just Fred and not me and Wanda. Why?"

"Uh, well, Fred still has a crush on me, and I'm with Scott now, and I felt bad he was wasting him time on me and not getting himself a girlfriend, so I'm hoping if he and Maddie spend time together, he'll forget about me."

"Smart plan," said Wanda.

Then she saw Kurt and Amanda walking down the hall. They were holding hands and smiled. Wanda sighed.

"Wanda, do you like Kurt?" asked Jean.

"What?! No way! Not blue boy! I gotta go."

Wanda left quickly.

"You noticed too?" said Lance. "So have I. And so have Tro and Todd. Even Freddy and he's slow to pick up stuff."

Lance went to class.

* * *

Laura was outside her first period class. She was about to go in when someone called her name.

"Laura!"

She turned and saw Evan.

"Hey, Evan. What are you doing here?"

"This is my new first period."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Laura? Trigonometry is your first class too?"

Both Laura and Evan turned around to face Pietro. Laura smiled at him. Evan glared.

"Daniels? You're taking Trig? I didn't think you liked any kind of math. And isn't it a little to hard for your stupid brain?"

"Shut up, Maximoff! I don't know what he's taking about," Evan said to Laura. "I like Trig. I'm totally into it."

"Sure you are," said Pietro.

"This is great!" said Laura. "I get to have first period with both of you."

Laura walked into class. Pietro and Evan stayed outside to "talk".

"What's your game, Maximoff?" snapped Evan.

"My game? You're the one who changed your schedule so you can be in all the same classes as Laura."

"And you just changed your for the hell of it and it's a coincidence that you also have the same classes as Laura?"

"No. I'll admit it. I did it on purpose because I want to get to know her better."

He looked into the classroom and saw Laura at her desk.

"There's just something about her."

"Keep away from her, Maximoff. She's too good to hang out with a hood like you."

"I'm no hood."

"No. You're a bad guy like your dad."

Pietro punched him hard in the stomach.

"Don't ever say that to me again."

Pietro walked into class and sat next to Laura.

* * *

In Chemistry, Lance and Kitty were making out. The teacher walking into class.

"Alright, class. Let's get started. Lance, stop kissing Kitty."

They pulled apart smiling.

"Now, class, pair up."

As Lance and Kitty did their work they talked.

"So, like, you're a rockstar now?"

"Yeah. Mark called (The guy in the suite from the last chapter. He's their manager now.) and said we're playing in New York tomorrow."

"The city?"

"Well, yeah. We are in the state and I don't know any other places called New York," chuckled Lance.

"I'll see you on TV," said Kitty.

"You could do that. Or you could come with us."

"Really? Oh, but I'd have to asked the professor if it's okay."

"Ya have to?"

"Yeah. If I just leave everyone will get worried and come look for me. And I'd get in trouble."

She had a point.

"Okay."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"I hope so. I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Lance."

* * *

In third period English Pietro was bored out of his mind. He turned his head slightly to see Laura. She sat next to him. She had a bored look on her face.

Pietro took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He tossed it on her desk.

Laura opened the piece of paper and read it.

_This is so boring. I'd rather have a tooth yanked out._

Laura smiled. She wrote her message under Pietro's.

She tossed him the note.

_Yeah. I don't know why we have to take English to pass high school. It's so stupid._

_Wanna ditch? Next period is study hall and fifth period is lunch. We won't miss anything in study hall 'cause all we do there is study and do homework really. We can go for joyride._

_What is we miss something important in this class?_

_Come on. I'm a genius. I'm only in school 'cause there's nothing better to do. I graduated high school when I was nine. College at ten. And I got my Master's Degree at eleven. 'Cause of my super speed I can learn lots of stuff easier than others. I passed law school, medical school, and lots of others. I got diplomas and degrees in everything. I'm qualified to do anything. And I know you're a genius too. I doubt HYDRA only taught you to fight._

He was right. Laura was a genius. She scored one hundred percent on all areas of the aptitude test. She didn't have to go to high school, but she went because she wanted to. And was glad she did.

_Okay, I'm in. But how do we leave the class?_

_Just say you have to go to the bathroom._

_And you?_

_I'm already gone._

Pietro moved so fast it was like he just vanished into thin air.

The English teacher turned around and saw Pietro missing.

"Where did Pietro go?!"

"He just disappeared," said one student.

"Ms. Johnson, can I go to the bathroom?" asked Laura.

"Yes, go ahead."

Evan frowned. He knew Laura wasn't going to the bathroom. He couldn't let those two be alone together.

"I have to go too, Ms. J."

"Not until Laura comes back."

'But she's not coming back,' thought Evan.

Laura walked out of class and saw Pietro smile at her. She smiled back.

"So, where are we gonna go?" asked Laura.

"Anywhere you want," said Pietro. "Let's go out and enjoy the ride."

* * *

In the Mainstream Continuity (Earth-616) Madelyne Pryor AKA Red Queen is the clone of Jean Grey AKA Phoenix. I like originality and I don't think anyone put Madelyne in a fanfic so I decided to.

Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on," said Pietro.

They were in the school parking lot. They were heading toward a black car that had no roof.

"Wow," said Laura. "Yours?"

"Yep. My father got it for me. I ask for a motorcycle and he gets me a car. Aside from days when I don't feel like running or riding in Lance's jeep, I haven't really found a use for this thing. Until now."

They hopped in. Pietro in the driver's seat and Laura was next to him.

"No roof?"

"So I can jump in instead of wasting time opening the door. And so I can feel the wind."

He started it up.

"This baby is fast and powerful. I call it the Black Jaguar."

"Cool."

Pietro started driving out of school. He hadn't been driving long when he heard a yawn.

"What's going on, yo?"

They turned around a saw Todd and a girl with pink hair and black eyes in the back seat.

"Todd? What are you doing here?" asked Pietro.

"Me and my girlfriend were making out and then we decided to take a nap together."

"Girlfriend!?"

Pietro stopped the car for a sec.

"Hey, aren't you that new girl Megan Gwynn?"

"Yes."

"We've been together for awhile now," said Todd. "Get this, yo. She's a mutant like us."

"She is?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah. She has colorful wings that she uses to fly and she can use this pixie dust to make hallucinations."

"You have wings?" asked Laura.

"Yeah, but they're hidden right now," said Megan.

"Well, since you two are here, you came along for the ride. That okay?" Laura asked Pietro.

"It's no problem with me."

* * *

They've been driving around town awhile when Todd suggested they stopped to go into a music store.

"Yo, pull over there."

"Alrighty."

Pietro parked Black Jaguar. When the four walked into the store Todd and Megan went in one direction so Todd could play for Megan. Pietro and Laura went by the pianos.

"Since we're in a music store and there's a piano here, why don't I teach you how to sing like I said I would," said Pietro.

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Okay."

Pietro sat in front of a piano.

"Singing is pretty easy. Try to match your voice to this."

He played a key.

"Ah."

"That's a little too flat. Try again."

"Ah."

"Good."

For awhile, Pietro played some notes and had Laura match them.

"You're a fast learner," said Pietro. "I think you can sing a song now."

"You think so?" asked Laura.

"No. I know so."

Pietro started to play. Then sing. Then Laura sang too.

Pietro: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

Laura: I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright.

Pietro: When I see you smile and I go oh oh oh.

Laura: I would never want to miss this.

Pietro: In my heart I know what this is.

Laura: This is what dreams are made of.

Pietro: This is what dreams are made of.

Laura: I've got...

Both: Somewhere I belong.

Laura: I've got...

Both: Somebody to love.

This is what dreams are made of.

Pietro looked at Laura in awe.

"That was wonderful."

"Really?"

"You have the voice of an angle."

Laura blushed. "T-thanks."

'She's so beautiful,' thought Pietro.

'He's so handsome,' thought Laura.

Pietro stood up. They were face to face. They both leaned.

"HEY!"

They quickly looked toward the direction they heard the shouting. Todd and Megan were getting picked on by some older boys. One had grabbed Todd and lifted his up.

"Mutant! We don't need your kind here!"

"Let go of him!" screamed Megan.

Todd used his tongue to hit the guy in the eye.

"Why you little!"

Todd slimmed the punk. Megan used her pixie dust to make them hallucinate.

"Let's go," said Pietro.

He picked Laura up and ran to the car. Todd carried Megan on his back and quickly hopped out of the shop and into the car.

"Step on it, yo!"

"Hang on!"

Pietro floored it and drove fast back to school.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Evan asked Laura.

"I didn't go anyway," Laura said, walking to lunch.

"Yes you did! You and Maximoff ditched! Where did you too go!"

"Evan, where we went is non of your business!"

"I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Just because."

Laura went to lunch. Evan stood there.

'Something happened. I know it,' thought Evan.

'We almost kissed,' thought Laura. 'I think I like him.'

Pietro was also going to lunch.

'I almost kissed Laura,' he thought. 'Do I really like her?'

* * *

Megan Gwynn AKA Pixie is also from the Earth-616 Marvel Comics. I read a few fanfics where she and Todd are together and I think they make a cute couple.

Like it? Hate it?

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for everything, Freddy," said Maddie.

"No problem."

"Sit with me?"

"Yeah!"

Jean watched them sit at a table together with a smile.

"I don't think it was a good idea to introduce them to each other," said Scott.

"Fred's not that bad. And how can you say that? They look happy together."

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg!"

Jean, Scott, Kurt, Amanda, Ray, and Tabitha looked at Evan as he sat down and let out an aggravated noise.

"Something wrong?" asked Scott.

"Maximoff ditched English and Laura went with him!"

"I'm not surprised," said Tabitha.

"Vhy?" asked Kurt.

"Laura totally has the hots for Speedy."

"She does not!" shouted Evan.

"She does. And you have the hots for her," said Tabitha, smirking.

Evan blushed.

"Speak of the devil," said Ray.

Laura was dragging Pietro over to their table.

"Laura, they don't want me there!"

"Who cares? I want you there!"

When they reached the table Laura said, "Hey, guys! Pietro's going to sit with us."

"No he's not!" yelled Evan. "There's no room!"

"Sure there is. Scoot over."

"No! There's no room for him! You can stay, Laura, but he has to go!"

Laura glared at Evan. "Well, if he's not welcome, then I'll leave too."

"No," said Pietro. "It's okay, Laura, really. I'll sit somewhere else. See ya later."

Pietro went to sit with Wanda, Rogue, and Risty.

"What's your problem?" Laura snapped at Evan.

"Laura, he's the enemy!"

"Just because he got you sent to jail about a year ago and he's better then you in class doesn't mean you can say he's a bad guy and tell me not to see him!"

"He's done other things then just send me to jail."

"He betrayed his own team," said Scott.

"Only to save them," said Tabby. "Wanda told me so."

"See? He's not bad," said Laura.

"You two seem to have gotten real close in the short time you've known each other," said Jean.

"Yeah," said Amanda. "You have a crush on Pietro or something?"

"Uh...," said Laura, feel awkward.

"You do!" said Tabitha. "Not that I blame you. Who can resist a hottie like Speedy."

"Tabby!" exclaimed Ray.

"Relax, Ray. I'm not interested in him." She gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips. "Besides, I'd never steal someone elses boyfriend."

"Pietro is not my boyfriend!" exclaimed Laura, blushing.

"But you wish he was, don't you?"

"Laura?" said Evan.

Everyone looked at her. She looked down, her face red.

"I think we have our answer," said Tabby.

"So," said Scott. "Evan told us you and Maximoff ditched class."

Laura glared at Evan.

"You won't tell Logan, will you?"

"Not if you tell us what you two did," said Jean.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

They were all eager to heard. Especially Evan.

"He was teaching me how to sing."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"How vas it?" asked Kurt.

"It was fun. He's a really good teacher."

"I bet you a an amazing singing voice," said Evan.

"He said I had the voice of an angle."

"He did? He must like you if he said that," said Amanda.

Evan scowled.

'Great,' thought Evan. 'Laura likes Maximoff and now he likes her back! I can't let them get together! Laura shouldn't be with someone like him.'

While everyone had lunch and talked, Laura was looking at Pietro.

From his table, Pietro was looking at Laura.

"You just gonna stare at her the whole time, sugar? asked Rogue.

Pietro snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"You were staring at Laura."

"Oh."

"Looks like someone's crushed," said Risty.

Pietro blushed.

"This never happened to me. I've been with so many girls, but I never felt anything for them."

"There's a first for everything, sug," said Rogue.

"Yeah."

"Wanda, you going to join us, or daydream about Kurt?" asked Risty.

"Huh?" said Wanda. "I wasn't-!"

"Yes you were. Don't deny it."

Wanda sighed.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. Tell him how you feel."

"But he has a girlfriend."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?" asked Pietro.

"I heard the Seftons were moving."

"They're moving?"

"Yeah," said Rogue. "It's true. Amanda said her parents don't think it's safe here, so they're moving to New Jersey in a few weeks."

"Poor Kurt," said Pietro. "But the good news is Wanda can start dating him."

"Pietro!"

"Ah wouldn't mind," said Rogue. "Ah think it would be great."

"And you, darling," Risty said to Pietro. "Have to get together with Laura. You two seem made for each other. Plus you don't want to be the olny one with out a girlfriend. All your friends have on. Lance has Kitty." She pointed to the table Lance and Kitty were at. Kitty sat on Lance's lap. They were making out. "Fred has the Maddie girl. Even little Toddy has a girlfriend."

"And they all might have to dump their girlfriends if Mystique comes back," said Pietro.

"Who cares what she says," said Rogue. "She doesn't understand love. She's heartless."

Risty frowned. Only Pietro noticed.

"That's not true. Sure she's a lot of things, but she's not heartless. She loves you and Kurt very much. She'd do anything for you both. The only reason she sent you to live with Irene for five years and left Kurt with the Wagners was so you two would be safe. Yeah, she did a lot of bad things, but they were all out of love. And you can't really be that mad at her and hate her that much. She's your mom. Yeah, she's not you biological mom, but she's your mom non the less. My dad did a lot of terrible things to me and Wanda, but I still love him. I probably shouldn't, but I do. Sometimes, for some people, it's hard to stop loving people even when they treat you like crap."

"Oh, don't worry," said Wanda. "It gets easier with practise."

They all laughed.

"Ah guess you're right, Pietro," said Rogue.

Risty smiled.

"That was a nice thing to say about her, Pietro. You must have been her favorite."

"Oh, I don't think so."

'You are now,' thought Risty.

"Oh, look," said Wanda, boredly. "It's Frenchie."

Leaning on a tree was Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit.

"Ah thought he was from New Orleans," said Rogue.

"He is," said Pietro. "He's not French. He's French-decent and New Orleans. That's why he has a French name and accent. But he doesn't care if people him Frenchie."

"He's okay," said Wanda. "But sometimes he can be annoying. Like when when he acts cocky and speaks in the third person."

"Tell me about it," said Pietro. "But he's better than Pyro."

"Oh yeah."

"Rogue, is he the one who calls you chere?" asked Risty.

"That's him."

"You be careful when your with him. He seem dangerous."

"Don't worry, Rist," said Pietro. "He would never hurt Roguey. He cares about her too much. If he didn't he would be flirting with a different girl. One he can sleep with. And do more then sleep."

"Shut up, Tro!" yelled Rogue, punching him in the arm.

Pietro laughed, holding his arm.

"Jerk," said Rogue, smiling.

"Just playing around," said Pietro.

Rogue truned to look at Gambit. He smiled and winked at her. She smiled a little.

"What do think he wants?" asked Wanda.

"I think he wants to talk to me," said Pietro. "I'll be right back."

* * *

That's it for now. Good? Bad?

I need at least one review to update.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bonjour, mon ami," said Gambit. (That's "Hello, my friend." in French.)

"Bonjour, Remy," said Pietro.

"It's been so long since Remy see you. How are things? And how is chere?"

"You don't see me for a month and a half and you ask me about Rogue?"

"Oui."

Pietro shook his head, smiling. "She's fine and so am I and the rest of the Brotherhood. Thanks for asking."

"Remy glad."

"Okay, stop speaking in the third person. It's not attractive, it's annoying."

"Is so attractive."

"Whatever. Just tell me why you're here."

"What? Remy needs a reason to be here? Can't Remy just go for a stroll and past by the school Remy's boss's kids go to and say hi?"

Pietro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Remy's been caught. Remy came here because Remy delivers a message."

"Yes?" asked Pietro, thought he already know what is was.

"Well, Remy, John, Peter, and Sabretooth all saw you on TV. Awesome job by the way."

"Thanks. And?"

"Magneto also saw and he was not happy. He says you should not be fooling around. He wants you to stop."

"I see. Well, that's too bad. I'm going to keep singing."

"The boss won't be happy, you know that."

"I know and don't care. I don't live under his roof. I don't have to follow his rules."

"Kay. Just be careful."

"I will. Good to see you, Remy."

"GET LOST!"

Pietro and Gambit quickly looked in the direction of the yelling.

"I told him not to," said Remy.

"Oh great," said Pietro.

St. John Allerdyce AKA Pyro was at the table Pietro left. Wanda looked pissed.

"Go away, Pyro!" yelled Wanda.

"Come on, Sheila, don't be like that," said Pyro.

"Hey, lunatic, she said to get lost!" snapped Rogue.

"Was I talkin' to you, girl? No. So why don't cha mind you're own business?"

"Why don't leave by yourself, or we'll help you leave," sneered Risty.

"I'll leave if Wanda comes with me."

"No way!" yelled Wanda.

"Come on, Babe, why don't you like me?"

"Where do I start? I got a list of things I hate about you."

Pyro sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Sheila, how about you stop teasin' and give me a kiss?"

He was going to kiss her when he felt some pudding hit his cheek. He looked to find the culprit and saw Kurt holding a spoon and had narrowed eyes.

Pyro walk over.

"You got a problem, Nightcreeper?"

"Ja, I do," said Kurt. "You. Vanda has made if clear she's not interested so vhy don't you leave now."

"Who says?"

"I say."

"Yeah? You and what army, mate?"

"This army," said Scott, firmly.

Everyone at the table stood up.

"John, I think you should leave."

Pyro turned to see who called him and smiled.

"Bossman's son! Good ta see ya, mate! It's been so long!"

"Not long enough," muttered Pietro.

"Say somethin'?"

"I said nothing, John," Pietro said, forcing a smile. "Anyway, you and Remy better leave."

"Why? I can take this blokes."

"I'm sure you could, but do you really think it's wise to pick a fight here? At a school with witnesses to see you fight with your powers?"

"He's got a point, John," said Remy. "Let's go, mon ami."

"Alright, mate," said John. "But next you get between be and Wanda," he said to Kurt. "You'll be in big trouble, mate."

Gambit and Pyro left.

"Sorry," said Pietro. "John's a bit of a trouble maker."

"It's fine," said Kurt. "Is Wanda okay?"

"She's fine. She's very grateful for what you did."

"They're gone. You can go too," said Evan.

Laura punched him.

"I know. I'm going."

* * *

After School

The Brotherhood was at the bleachers. Pietro was writing down this for the house and drawing what they'd like it to look like when it was all fixed up.

"Okay," said Pietro. "For down-stairs, the walls in the family/living room will be fixed and painted. I'm tired of see cracks and people prints."

"Which we have because of Lance and Wanda," said Todd.

They both glared at Todd.

"And," continued Pietro. "The kitchen will have a new table, frig, and the cabinets will be fixed."

"The new frig will be bigger, right?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah, sure. And down the hall, a bathroom will be installed and the closet will be made bigger and they'll be a new washer and dryer in the laundry room."

"Good, 'cause that piece of junk has been broken for way too long," said Wanda.

"Yeah, we need clean clothes," said Lance.

Pietro nodded. "I think that covers down-stairs. Now for upstairs. All of our rooms will be bigger and eight more rooms will be installed."

"Sixteen rooms?" said Todd. "Do we really need that many?"

"Well, you never know what could happen. What if some mutants want to join the Brotherhood? Or Magneto dumps his Acolytes on us?"

"Then I'd tell 'em to get the fuck out, yo!"

"Yeah! We do want _them_ in _our _house!" said Lance. "I'd never say under the same roof with those guys!"

"Especially with Pyro," said Wanda.

"The rooms don't have to be bedrooms," said Pietro. "They could be used for anything. For storage or practise."

"I could have my own place to play drums," said Todd.

"Oh, and we need to have the three bathrooms fixed too. The tubs are rusting, the mirrors are cracked, and the pluming in two of them needs to be fixed."

"That 'cause Todd gunked up the pluming in one because of his slime and you shoved two of Freddy's socks down the toilet in the other," said Wanda.

"Why'd you do that again, Pietro?" asked Freddy.

"I was mad at Lance and I was trying to teach him a lesson."

"Alright, I'll admit," said Lance. "I was a bit of a jerk when I was being a landlord."

They had rested out some rooms in the boarding house to make some money.

"A bit, yo?"

"Shut up, Toad."

"Anyway, we really need those bathrooms fixed," said Wanda. "One bathroom for five is not possible. Especially when we have Pietro who takes forever."

"You're over exaggerating," said Pietro.

"Dude, you can be in there for hours!" said Lance. "You should have your own private bathroom in your room."

"Can I have my own private kitchen in my room?" asked Freddy.

"No, but you can have your own frig," said Pietro.

"A big one?"

"Sure."

"We need new furniture in the living room," said Lance.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," said Pietro.

"And a big screen TV," said Todd.

"Right. What else?"

Then Pietro saw Laura wave at him.

"I gotta go." He handed Lance the notebook. "You guys think of what else you want for the house."

Pietro ran at super speed and was in front of Laura in seconds.

"Whoa!"

"They don't call me Quicksilver for nothing."

"I don't have that much time. I just wanted to say that was really cool what you did."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? From what I heard those two are Magneto's best soldiers. They could have gotten you in trouble."

"Nah, Remy and John would never to that. Remy's my friend and John, well, he thinks we're friends."

"Well, still, that was brave and nice of you to stop the fight that almost happened. I know Evan and some of the other X-Men don't like you and you don't like him and some of them, but it was nice of you."

"Well, Wanda likes Kurt and I couldn't let anything happen to him. I don't want Wanda getting upset."

"You're a good brother."

"Thanks. Hey, Laura, me and my friends are going to play in New York tomorrow night. We leave in the morning. I was wondering if you'd like to come with."

"Oh, uh, I'd have to ask the professor and Logan for, but I'd love to come with."

"Great. I hope you come."

"Where do you live?"

"Don't worry. Lance invited Kitty. You two can come together."

"Alright. See ya."

"Later."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura went into Kitty's room.

"Kitty, I need to talk to you," said Laura.

"What is it?" asked Kitty.

"Well, first, Pietro asked me to go with him to New York."

"Like, no way! Lance asked me to go too! I was just going to asked the professor if I could go."

"You think he'll let us?"

"I'm sure he will."

"There's something else. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise. Tell me."

"Well, me and Pietro ditched English today. We went to a music store and he was teaching me how to sing. After we finish sing a song together he said I had the voice of an angle."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Then we just looked each other in the eyes. We leaned forward and . . . we almost kissed."

Kitty squealed. "Like, oh my god! You two almost kissed!"

"Shh! Not too loud."

"Sorry. Wow, Laura, I think you and Pietro like each other."

"You really think he likes me?"

"What's not to like? Come on, let's ask the professor if we can go."

They went looking for Professor X. They found him, Ororo Munroe (Storm), Henry "Hank" McCoy (Beast), and Logan (Wolverine) in the professor's office.

"Professer," said Kitty.

"What is it, Kitty?" asked Charles.

"Well, the Brotherhood is playing in New York tomorrow and Lance and Pietro asked me and Laura if we could go, so we were, like, wondering if it's okay."

"They asked you, Laura?" asked Logan.

With Kitty it was no surprise, but Laura was new.

"Pietro did, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we became good friends."

"You're friends with Quicksilver?"

"Is there a problem?"

Before Logan could say "Yes" Ororo spoke.

"When do you leave and come back?"

"We leave tomorrow morning and come back in the early afternoon the next day," said Kitty.

"So can we go?" asked Laura.

"Of course," said Charles Xavier, smiling. "Have a good time."

"Thanks, Professor!" said Kitty, beaming.

She and Laura opened the door to leave and saw Scott and Evan fall in front of them. Jean was behind then shaking her head.

"Wait a sec! Evan, you don't wear contacts," said Scott, standing up.

"That's right! Silly me," said Evan. "We should leave."

They were going to leave when Logan spoke.

"Freeze!"

They stopped. Evan asked, "Are you talking to us?"

"No, my drink got warm. I want it to get cold again," Logan said, sarcastically.

"What's going on?" asked Hank.

"These two were listing at the door," said Jean. "I tried to make them leave."

"Professor, I don't think Kitty and Laura should go with the Brotherhood," said Scott.

"Why not, Scott? I don't see any problem. Tomorrow's Saturday and the boys would never hurt Kitty or Laura."

"I know Alvers wouldn't hurt Kitty, but the others I don't trust. And they just met Laura."

"I agree with Shades, Chuck," said Logan. "I don't think it's a good idea to let half-pint and X go."

"Logan, we can take care of ourselves," said Laura. "And the Brotherhood isn't bad."

"You never fought them," said Evan.

"I got to know them."

"Only one of them. The worst of them."

"Pietro's not a bad guy."

"He's trouble, Laur," said Logan. "You should keep your distance."

Laura glared at him. "I won't! I'm going with him to New York and you're not gonna stop me!"

Before Logan could yell, the prof spoke up.

"Let's relax now. Laura you can go."

"Thanks, Professor."

She and Kitty left.

"Logan, you cannot tell the girl how to live. She has her decisions," said Charles.

"I just don't trust Quicksilver."

"Maybe someone should go with them," suggested Scott.

"I'll go," said Evan.

"I don't think so," said Jean. "Maybe Rogue should go."

"Ah can't," said Rogue walking in. "Maybe Kurt could. You can ask him when he comes back."

"Where'd he go?" asked Scott.

"He went to say goodbye to Amanda."

* * *

Wanda was out for a walk. She wanted to be alone for a little. It was crazy at the boarding house with everyone getting ready for tomorrow.

She spotted Kurt and Amanda not too far away. They stood next to a car. They both looked sad.

'Is she moving? I thought she wasn't leaving for a few more weeks,' thought Wanda.

She walked over to hear what they were saying, but made sure they didn't see her.

"I vish you didn't have to go," said Kurt.

"Me too," said Amanda. "But my parents are so ignorant."

"This vill be the last time ve see each other."

"I know. I wish there was a way I could stay."

"Me two."

They hugged.

Wanda felt a little hurt and sad. Hurt because she like Kurt and sad because she felt bad for them a little.

"Kurt, can I have one last kiss?" asked Amanda.

"Of course, mine liebe." (my love)

"But in your true form. Please?"

Kurt made sure it was safe. Then he pressed the button on his image inducer.

He was in his blue, fuzzy form.

Kurt and Amanda kissed. Wanda looked away when they did.

When the kiss was over, Amanda said, "Goodbye, Kurt. I'll never forget you."

She got in the car and it drove away.

"Goodbye, Amanda," whispered Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt."

Kurt turned around to face Wanda.

"Vanda, hi. Vhat are you doing here?"

"I was just out for a walk. So, Amanda's gone now."

"Ja. Her parents were able to get an earlier flight."

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Don't be. There was no vay you could have stopped this from happening."

They stayed silent for awhile.

"You wanna go to the ice cream shop?" asked Wanda. "We can talk while we eat ice cream."

"Sound good to me," said Kurt, smiling.

Wanda smiled too. They started walking.

* * *

Like? Hate? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt agreed to go to New York with Kitty and Laura. The eight of them were at a hotel. They were given three rooms.

"How we gonna do this?" asked Pietro.

"Me and Fred can share a room," said Todd. "And Wanda and fuzzy can share the second one. And you, Laura, Lance, and Kitty can have the last room. Kitty and Lance can have one bed and you and Laura sleep in the other."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," said Kurt.

"Like, why not?" asked Kitty. "All we'll do is sleep. Don't you trust us?"

"No. No I don't."

"I'm eighteen," said Lance. "And Kitty's sixteen. Neither of us want to be parents, so don't worry."

"Don't worry about us either," said Pietro. "I'm waiting till I'm married. Plus, Logan would smell me on her."

"Let's not talk about sex," said Wanda. "Let's just go to our room."

Once they were settled, they decided to tour the city before the concert.

* * *

It was time. They were all back stage getting ready.

"How does my hair look?" asked Pietro.

"It looks fine," said Laura.

"You look really nice, Wanda," said Kurt.

"Thanks, Kurt," said Wanda.

"You should do that more."

"Do what?"

"Smile. It suites you better then a frown."

Wanda smiled again.

"You're gonna rock their worlds," said Kitty.

"Thanks, Kit-Cat," said Lance.

They kissed.

"Alright, let's go let's go," said Mark.

"Now, let's put our hands together hor the Brotherhood!"

The crowd cheered.

The Brotherhood took the stage.

"Hello, New York!" Pietro said, into the mic. "You ready to rock?"

More cheers.

They started to play.

_How You Remind Me by Nickelback_

_Never made it as a wise man_  
_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_  
_Tired of living like a blind man_  
_I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me of what I really am_  
_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_And I've been wrong, I've been down_  
_Into the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream are we having fun yet?_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_  
_I said I love you and I swear I still do_  
_And it must have been so bad_  
_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am_  
_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_I've been wrong, I've been down_  
_Into the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream are we having fun yet?_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Never made it as a wise man_  
_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_  
_And this is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me of what I really am_  
_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_I've been wrong, I've been down_  
_Into the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream are we having fun yet?_  
_Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_  
_Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_  
_Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_  
_Yeah, yeah, no, no_

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you!" said Pietro.

They played a few more songs and then it was over.

"That was, like, awesome!" said Kitty.

"Vow! You guys vere great!" said Kurt.

Laura hugged Pietro, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You were amazing," she said.

"Thanks," said Pietro. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

Everyone was asleep in bed. Everyone except Pietro and Laura. They just laid in bed.

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch," whispered Pietro, so he didn't wake Lance and Kitty. "What if Logan smells my sent and thinks something happened."

"No, it's okay," said Laura. "Stay in bed."

"You glad you came with?"

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming."

Three minutes later, Pietro fell asleep. Laura was still awake. She snuggled closer. Then all of a sudden, Pietro's arms wrapped aroung her pulling her closer. Laura's eyes went wide for a sec, then she relaxed and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

If you wanna read the next one please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Like, oh my god," said Kitty.

"What? You slept in Lance's arms," said Laura.

"I know. It's just didn't think you'd get that far this fast."

"Yeah. You think it's going fast for him too?"

"I don't know. Usually things are slow for him because he moves so fast."

"Well, ladies, are we ready to go home?" asked Pietro.

He and Lance were at the door holding the suitcases.

"Yeah, let's go," said Laura.

* * *

"Welcome back," said Ororo.

Laura, Kitty, and Kurt were greeted by The X-Men.

Scott and Evan pulled Kurt of to the side.

"Well?" asked Scott. "What happened? Did the Loserhood try anything funny?"

"Did Maximoff cause any problem?" asked Evan.

"No, no, everything was fine," said Kurt.

"No problems?" asked Scott.

"Nine. They all behaved. Me, Kitty, and Laura had a great time. We went around New York and saw the sights, had lunch, the girls went shopping, we had dinner, got some souvenirs. And the concert rocked! They were awesome! You should have been there. Oh, and last Wanda and I had ice cream. She really nice when she's not angry. I'm glad I decided to go."

"Well that's good," said Scott. "Guess we did worry about nothing."

"Was Laura with Maximoff?" asked Evan.

"Uh, ja, she was. So?"

"You know what they did?"

"No. I doubt they did anything. He maybe be fast and like challenges, but I doubt he'd take his chances with Logan. He said so himself."

"Evan, just admit you like Laura," said Scott.

"It's not that I like Laura, it's just-"

"Hey, Evan!" said Laura. "Missed me?"

"Yeah. So how was it?"

"Great! Pietro's the best singer ever."

"That's nice," said Evan, dryly.

"Oh, sorry. I know you hate Pietro. Well, I have to unpack. Later."

* * *

"This is happening way too fast for even me," said Pietro.

He and Lance were in Lance's room.

"Your really like her," said Lance. "Don't you."

"Yeah, and that's bad."

"How? Because she's an X-Man?"

"Yeah. And not just any X-Man. An X-Man with an Adamantium skeleton."

"And Adamantium is metal, right?"

"Yep."

"I see how that's bad."

"I don't want her getting hurt because of me."

"I know how you feel, man. I'd feel horrible if something happened to Kitty."

"I have to make sure he never finds out."

"As long as he never sees her with you and no one rats you out, you're safe."

"I have another bad feeling, man."

* * *

About two months have passed. The Brotherhood played at more concerts and the were in commercials too. Lots of them. Any kind. Selling a product, donation commercial, not to do drugs, you name it. And they had some music videos and CDs.

At The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Bobby, Sam, and Roberto were watching TV when the saw The Brotherhood.

"Hey, everyone, the Brotherhood is on TV!" called Bobby.

Laura, Kitty, Scott, Evan, Kurt, Jean, and Rogue ran in to see.

"They are?" asked Kitty.

They watched.

_Lance was on screen standing in front of an orphanage. Kids were playing games._

_"Hi, I'm Lance Alvers. The kids behind me are all foster care kids. I know alot of people who started of like them. They had no one and grow up alone. But that doesn't have to happen to these kids."_

_"You can help them, yo," said Todd. "By either adoption or by donating money to orphanages."_

_"Everyone needs a good home," said Fred. "Someone to love them."_

_"Please," said Wanda. "They need your help. Give a helping hand."_

_"If you have space in your heart," said Pietro. "Then please help the children here at the Bayville Orphanage. Don't leave them hanging."_

"Wow," whispered Kitty.

"Gag me," said Evan. "They don't care. They just did it to look good and make money."

"Ah don't think so," said Rogue. "Lance was in foster care, Freddy was sold to work at a monster truck show at a young age, Todd was abandoned when he was six and Pietro and Wanda were abandoned by there dad at nine and ten. They care about those kids."

"Here's another commercials," said Bobby.

_"Do you use up lots of paper towels to clean up a wet mess?" asked Todd. "With Shamwow, you don't ever have to waste paper towels again, yo. It sucks up the liquid like that."_

_He demonstrated._

_"Get Shamwow now."_

Scott changed the channel.

_Wanda was doing a shampoo commercial._

_After washing and drying her hair, she shook her head slowly._

"Wow," breathed Kurt.

_"Suave. Makes hair up to 10x stronger and so much shinier."_

Scott changed the channel again.

_"Lance, why are you using Proactive?" asked Fred. "You don't have pimples."_

_"That's exactly why I don't have pimples," said Lance._

_Only Proactive can get rid of pimples and clear skin._

"I wish he would get zits," mutter Scott, changing the channel.

_When did I wake? Into this dream?_

The next commercial, camera people were taking pictures of a famous woman with long, blond hair and green eyes. Pietro was there, wearing glasses and his hair was a little messy.

_I must have been the only person in the world who didn't know who she was._

**In the newspaper it said, "Crystalia Amaquelin Missing!"**

_Pietro was in a cab and Crystal got in._

_But my world would never be the same again._

_"Drive," Crystal said to the driver._

_When she came into my life._

_Pietro, with no glasses, wearing black pants and a white shirt, found her on the roof of some building._

_"It's beautiful up here," said Crystal. "Everything seams so peaceful."_

_"Who are you?" asked Pietro._

_She smiled. "I'm a dancer. __I love to dance!"_

_It didn't matter. I knew who she was. To me._

_Pietro held her and they kissed._

Laura frowned when they did.

_Pietro and Crystal held each other._

_"Stay with me," whispered Pietro._

_"I love you," whispered Crystal._

_"You must be there tomorrow," said a man._

_"I don't care about tomorrow," said Crystal._

_"It's the right thing to do," said Pietro._

_"No one can steal our dream. No one."_

_She hugged him. Then they had one final kiss._

_"Goodbye," whispered Crystal._

_And then she was gone._

_Pietro stood on the top of the building watching Crystal go up the steps._

_Has she forgotten?_

_Crystal turned her head and looked in Pietro's direction._

_I know I will not._

_She smiled when she saw him. She kept walking._

_Her kiss . . . her smile . . . her perfume._

_No5_

Scott turned off the TV.

"Wow," said Jean.

"Like, I'm getting that perfume," said Kitty.

"I think I'll use Suave to wash my hair from now on," said Kurt.

"Who was that girl?" asked Laura.

"Ah'm sure she was no one," said Rogue. "Just some actress."

"That was cool," said Sam.

"For a sec I thought it was a movie," said Roberto.

I'm gonna ask Lance to let me be in the next commercial," said Kitty.

Laura kept thinking about Pietro's commercial.

'I wish that was me who kissed him.' she thought.

* * *

(1) Crystalia "Crystal" Amaquelin is an inhuman from the comics. She can control the four elements: Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. In the comics, Pietro and Crystal get married and have a daughter named Luna Maximoff. Then they get a divorce.

(2) I got the idea for Pietro commercial from watching a youtube clip. If you wanna watch it type in CHANEL Perfume Ad - Nicole Kidman Mini Movie

Love it? Hate it? Don't care?

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura was putting her books away in her locker. When she closed it she saw Pietro.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back.

"Sorry I haven't seen you for awhile. I've been pretty busy."

"Yeah. I figured. You are a rock-star and all."

Laura started to leave. Pietro followed her.

"Something wrong?" asked Pietro.

"No. It's just. . ."

"Just what? You can tell me."

"I saw the commercial."

"Which one?"

"The one where you and that blond, green eyed girl kissed."

"Oh, that one. I was nothing. Just something I did to look good and make money. It was all an act."

"It still bothered me."

"Why?"

"It just did."

"I wanted you to be in the commercial with me."

"Then why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't want anyone to see you with me."

"Why?"

"I don't want you hurt because of me. I care about you."

"Y-you do?"

Pietro nodded.

"Laura, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" said Laura.

"I. . I really like you, Laura. I have feels for you."

"You do?"

Pietro nodded.

"I have feelings for you too."

They stayed silent for awhile.

"So," said Laura. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I guess we are," said Pietro.

"Then shouldn't we kiss if we're a couple?"

"Yes."

Pietro wrapped his arms around Laura's waist and Laura wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck.

They kissed.

Unfortunately, someone saw them kiss.

* * *

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" yelled Logan.

"Maximoff kissed Laura," repeated Evan.

Logan growled. With a _tsink _his metallic claws came out.

"When I get my hands on the that little-"

"Logan, there's no need to get violent," said Charles, wheeling into the room.

"Chuck, the spawn of Magneto kissed my daughter! I'm not gonna let them start datin'!"

"I think it would do some good if they were together."

Evan snorted. "What? You think if they become a couple, Pietro might wanna join the X-Men and maybe the rest of the Brotherhood might join?"

"Well, I'd still like the Brotherhood to join us, yes."

"Forget it, Chuck," said Logan. "They ain't joinin' and Quicksilver ain't datin' Laur."

"I don't think you can stop them."

"Watch me."

* * *

Pietro drove Laura home.

"Thanks for the ride," said Laura.

"No problem," said Pietro.

He leaned in to kiss her when he heard tsink.

"Get away from her, bub," said Logan, his voice low and dangerous.

"Logan," growled Laura.

"Laura, he's Magneto's son. They hate normal humans and they'd do anything, even crush other mutants in their way, to get what they want."

"My father hates humans," said Pietro. "Not me."

"Then why are you on his team?"

"It's complicated."

"Give him a chance," said Laura. "Pietro isn't a bad guy."

Logan ignored her. "Get outta here, Maximoff. And never come near Laura again."

"No," said Pietro.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Pietro was face to face with Logan. He showed no fear.

"Logan, I care about Laura. And nothing you, or anyone else, can say or do can stop me from being with her. I can stay away from her. We belong together. I know you think I'm a bad influence on her, but I'm willing chance myself her her. I'd do anything for her. I'll chance myself and do whatever I have to do to be with her. Hell, I'll fight even you if I have to. Just let me prove myself."

Logan looked at Pietro good and hard.

"You're serious?"

"Dead on."

"Fine. Just let me think of how you can do that."

"I have a suggestion," said a voice.

Evan walked outside. "Fight me without using any powers."

"How will that prove anything?" asked Pietro.

"You use your powers to prank people, cheat, and other stunts. And you said you want to chance and prove that you do. If you fight me without using your super speed that'll prove it. You win, you and Laura can date. Lose and you never see her or talk to her again."

"I see. Fine, I accept."

* * *

Did ya like it? Hate it?

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't think they should do this," said Laura.

"You won't be about to talk them out of it," said Jubilee.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "They both, like, wanna prove themselves to you."

"I know."

'Evan,' thought Laura. 'I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. You're just my friend. I like Pietro.'

Pietro and Even were in the yard. The students and teachers were off to the side.

"How are we gonna make sure Pietro doesn't use his powers?" asked Bobby.

"This collar will prevent him from using his super speed," said Hank.

He tossed Pietro the collar. Pietro put it on and took off his shirt.

"Why'd you take off your shirt?" asked Evan.

"I can't fight with it on," answered Pietro, with a shrug.

"Why doesn't Evan have a collar on?" asked Rogue.

"He's responsible enough to not use his powers," said Ororo. "At least I hope he is."

'Something tells me he'll do anything to win,' thought Rogue.

"Alright," said Logan. "Let's have a nice, clean fight. No powers or you're out. We clear?"

They nodded.

"Fight!"

Evan ran toward Pietro to punch him in the face. Pietro tilted his head to the side. Evan tried to knee him in the stomach, but Pietro did a back flip. On him hands, Pietro brought his leg down and knock Evan of his feet. With a spin turn, Pietro was on his feet.

'He's not a bad fighter,' thought Logan.

Evan got up. He glared at Pietro.

"Luck shot! It won't happened again!"

Pietro ran at Evan and jumped up ready to punch him. Evan moved out of the way just in time, so Pietro punched the ground instead. When he looked up, Evan kicked him in the face. Pietro was thrown back and landed on his back with a bam. He got back up.

Laura and some other girls gasped.

Pietro was bleeding!

Pietro wiped his nose and saw the blood on his hand. He wiped it on his pants.

"Not bad, Daniels. But I'm sure you can do much better then that."

"I can!"

Evan went to punch Pietro, but he caught his arm and flipped Evan hard on his back. Then threw him on his front. Evan got back up and punched Pietro in the chest. Pietro took a few steps back. When he recovered, he leaned back, landed on his hands and with both legs, kick Evan in the stomach. Hard.

Evan coughed up some blood.

"Someone stop the fight!" screamed Storm.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't stop them," said Charles.

"It's like the fights I have with Sabretooth," said Logan. "They won't stop until one can't fight back."

Pietro and Evan fought. They punched, kicked, bit, pulled hair, etc. Pietro was winning and Evan was get angrier by the second because of it.

"Pietro's a better student, better with the ladies, and now he's better at fighting then Evan is," said Kurt.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for Evan," said Scott. "He's been second best to Pietro for years."

And he was getting tired of it!

Evan head-butted Pietro. He took a few steps back, his hand on his forehead. Blood was on Pietro's.

"You're pathetic," spat Pietro.

"_I'm_ pathetic!?" snapped Evan.

"Yes! We all know you like Laura! You think this will prove you're better for her? 'Cause guess what. It won't! It just shows what a loser you are!"

'Then again, am I any better?' thought Pietro.

"I'm quiting."

"What?! What do you mean you're quiting!" demanded Evan.

"I'm finished. I'm done fighting. I don't want to fight you anymore. All we're doing is hurting each other. We're acting like idiots. Like Laura is just some prize to be won. Well she's not. I'm satisfied now. The other reason you wanted to fight me was to prove you were better then me, but you're not. I've been winning the fight the whole time and without my powers. You and the X-Geeks think I'm some coward who's all speed. That I need it to win. Well I don't. And you realized you've been beaten. It'd be pointless to continue fighting. I'm going home."

Pietro started to walk away.

"You didn't beat me! This fight is still on!"

Evan tackled Pietro to the ground. They rolled for awhile until Evan was on top of Pietro. Then Pietro kick Evan off. They got up and went back to fighting. Pietro punched Evan in the stomach and kick him back. Evan landed on him back. Pietro put his foot on his chest.

"It's over, Evan."

"No it's not!"

"Don't be stupid, Daniels. I won. I'm the winner. I'm better."

"You didn't win and you're not better then me!"

Evan shot out a spike. Pietro moved before it hit him. Evan got back up.

"Hey! Evan, that's cheating! You're not supposed to use your powers!" shouted Sam, from the side.

"Forget the rules!" yelled Evan.

He fired some more spikes at Pietro. Pietro managed to dodge them, except for one the got his collar. The collar was damaged, making electricity. Pietro ripped it off and threw it aside. It blew up.

Evan grew some more spikes and fired them all at Pietro. Pietro rolled, dodging them. He ran, but not at super speed, and took one of the spikes on the ground.

"He's not using his powers," said Kurt. "Why?"

"I don't know," said Scott.

Pietro and Evan had sort-of a sword fight with their spikes. Evan used his spike to hit Pietro's spike out of his hands. He kick his in the chest sending him back. Pietro wobbled a little. Evan shot his with some spikes. They cut Pietro's arms, legs, chest, and cheeks. He landed on his hands and knees.

Evan ran toward him, jumped up, a sharp spike over his head, ready to finish Pietro off.

Pietro looked over to Laura. She looked horrified. Pietro closed his eyes, his head was down with shame.

'I failed, Laura. I'm so sorry,' thought Pietro.

Evan brought the spike down, but Pietro was gone.

"What!?!" exclaimed Evan.

"Where is he?!" exclaimed Laura.

"There!" said Kitty, pointing.

Logan had saved Pietro. He held the boy in his arms. Pietro was unconscious.

"It's over," growled Logan.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro woke up in the X-Men's infirmary. He was bandaged up and laying on the bed alone.

The professor rolled in to the infirmary and over to Pietro's bed.

"Hello, Pietro. How do you feel?" he asked, friendly.

"Okay. I've been better."

"I'm sure. I want to apologize for Evan's behavior."

"You don't have to. It's okay. I'm not really surprised by what happened. It's no big deal. No harm done. Well, except maybe these injuries, but aside from that, nothing to worry about," Pietro said, grinning.

Charles smiled.

"You should feel proud," he said. "When Evan used his powers, you didn't give in and use your own."

"Yeah, I wanted to prove that I was good enough to be with Laura."

"I believe you have."

* * *

"Logan," said Laura.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Why did you save him?"

Logan shrugged. "It didn't seem right to let him get hurt. He put up a good fight and he stuck to the rules."

"Thanks, Logan."

"No problem."

Logan walked into the infirmary. The prof left awhile ago. Pietro was read a book. He looked up.

"Hi, Logan," said Pietro.

"Hey."

Logan walked over to the bed.

"Listen, kid, I just wanna say ya did good out there. You proved yourself. You can date Laura. But if you ever hurt her, boy, you'll have ta answer ta me. Understand?"

"Yeah. Logan, I'd never hurt Laura or let anything bad happened to her. I'd die if that happened."

"Alright. Well, I'll leave so you and Laur can talk."

Logan went toward the door then stopped.

"You know something?" asked Logan.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"For Magneto's kid and all, you're not half bad."

Pietro smiled. "Thanks."

Logan smirked, then left the room. Laura came in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

She rushed over. Laura sat in a chair next to Pietro.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect," Pietro smiled. "Never been better."

"I'm so glad," Laura smiled.

"So, what happened to Evan?"

Laura scowled. "That jerk had a chat with his aunt, Logan, and the professor."

"I take it you're mad at him."

"Of course! He tried to kill you!"

"What do you expect from an idiot like Daniels?"

Laura smirked. "Yeah, good point. He is stupid, isn't he?"

Pietro nodded.

"That's what he gets for messing with number one."

They were silent for awhile till Laura broke it.

"You're a great fighter, Pietro. You fought with honor."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

They both blushed. Laura put her hand over her mouth.

"I-I don't know why I-"

Pietro smiled. "I love you too, Laura."

Laura smiled too.

They kissed. When they broke apart Pietro said,

"I hope Wanda and the others aren't too worried."

"Oh, Wanda's here," said Laura.

* * *

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON DANIELS I'M GONNA-!"

"Wanda, calm down," said Kurt.

"CALM DOWN!? THAT FUCKER ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER! MY TWIN!"

"What Evan did was wrong, yes, but hurting him won't solve anything."

"It'll make me feel better!"

"I wish you wouldn't get so angry. Someone as beautiful as you should not be so angry."

Wanda blushed. So did Kurt.

'Did I just say that out loud?' thought Kurt.

Wanda shook it off.

"Sometimes anger can help you survive."

"So can faith."

"Faith? In what?"

"Anything really. I grew up in a religious home. I went to church often. I learned to have hope and faith and to not get angry. Life is too short to hold a grudge. You should let go of your anger and be happy."

"It's hard to be happy when you spend eight years of your life locked up in the crazy house just 'cause you couldn't control your powers well," scoffed Wanda.

"How can you not be happy? Sure you were locked away for awhile, but now you're free. And you're surrounded by people who care about you very much. Friends who would do anything to make you happy and see you smile. Could you smile for me now?"

Slowly, Wanda's lips formed a small smile.

"There. Much better," said Kurt, he was smiling too.

"Kurt, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ja?"

"It's hard to say."

"Go on. You can tell me."

Wanda kissed Kurt. He stood there frozen for a few seconds. Then he kissed back. After awhile they pulled apart.

"I like you, Kurt. You're sweet, smart, and you're really cute. You are. I like you're pointy ears and blue skin. And you're a really great guy. I love spending time with you."

"Wanda, I. I like you too. You're beautiful, smart, and a very good person. I enjoy your company."

They kissed again.

* * *

Yay! Pietro and Laura can be together and Kurt and Wanda are finally together.

I hope you like this chapter.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

"I hate Maximoff," growled Evan.

"Tell us something we don't know," said Rogue.

"Thanks to him, I'm grounded for two weeks!"

"You brought it on yourself," said Jean.

"You're an X-Man, Evan. X-Men are supposed to be higher then Brotherhood Boys. What you did was low," said Scott.

"And now, like, Laura hates you," said Kitty.

"Speak of the devil," said Rogue.

Laura was walked to class.

"Laura!" called Evan, going after her.

She just glared at him and kept going.

"Laura, wait!"

"For what?" snapped Laura. "I can't believe you, Evan!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Say that to Pietro. Now I have to get to class."

"Laura, he's the enemy."

"Your enemy."

"But he-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone, Daniels!"

"Laura,-"

"What going on?" asked Pietro.

"Evan's going to apologize to you," said Laura.

"What?" said Evan.

"If you don't apologize to him you're no longer my friend."

"It's okay," said Pietro. "He doesn't have to."

"Yes he doesn't! After what he did-"

"An apologize should be meant. He won't mean it, so it won't be a real apology. Besides, I forgive him."

"You do?" they both asked.

"Yeah. And you should too, X. You two are friends. You can't stay mad at him."

"Okay. I won't."

"Good. Later, X."

"Later, Speed."

Laura went to class.

"So you two have pet names?" asked Evan, arms crossed.

"Yeah, we do."

"So, your really forgive me?"

"Well, that's a yes and no kind of thing. I'll let it go, just don't you ever do anything stupid like that again. Someone can get seriously hurt of killed. And I didn't want Laura and you to stop being friends."

"Why?"

Pietro shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a better person then you are."

With that, Pietro was gone.

* * *

Risty ran toward Rogue and tugged on her sleeve.

"Come on, Rogue! I don't want to miss it!"

"Miss what?" asked Rogue.

"The Brotherhood is playing here at school. Kurt and all your other friends are already in the gym. Come on!"

Risty, Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Kitty went to the gym. They met up with Kurt, Evan, Laura, Maddie, Megan, Tabby, and the other new mutants. (Except Jamie. He's twelve so he's in Jr High, not High School.)

The Brotherhood was on the stage. Pietro tapped the microphone, getting a little bit of quiet.

"Helloooooo, Bay-ville Hiiiiiiiigh!"

The students cheered.

"Principal Kelly was nice enough to let us play for for. The first song we're going to play is Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park."

_When this began_  
_I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_  
_(I was confused)_  
_And I let it all out to find_  
_That I'm not the only with all these things in mind_  
_(Inside of me)_  
_But all the vacancy the words revealed_  
_Is the only thing I've got left to feel_  
_(Nothing to lose)_  
_Just stuck, hollow and alone_  
_And the fault is my own_  
_And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_What I thought was never real_  
_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_  
_(Erase all the pain til it's gone)_  
_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_Like I'm close to something real_  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_  
_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_  
_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_  
_(I was confused)_  
_Looking everywhere_  
_Only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_  
_(So what am I)_  
_What do I have but negativity_  
_'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_  
_(Nothing to lose)_  
_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_  
_And the fault is my own_  
_And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_What I thought was ever real_  
_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_  
_(Erase all the pain til it's gone)_  
_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_Like I'm close to something real_  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_  
_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself_  
_Until I do this on my own_  
_And I will never feel anything else_  
_Until my wounds are healed_  
_I will never be anything_  
_Till I break away from me_  
_And I will break away_  
_I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_What I thought was never real_  
_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_  
_(Erase all the pain til it's gone)_  
_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_Like I'm close to something real_  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_  
_Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_Like I'm somewhere I belong_  
_I wanna heal_  
_I wanna feel_  
_Like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

The student cheered.

"Thank you," said Pietro.

* * *

TBC

Review if you wanna read more.


	15. Chapter 15

"This next song is call Blurry by Puddle Of Mudd," said Pietro.

_Everything's so blurry_  
_And everyone's so fake_  
_And everybody's empty_  
_And everything is so messed up_  
_Pre-occupied without you_  
_I cannot live at all_  
_My whole world surrounds you_  
_I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone_  
_You could be my scene_  
_You know that I'll protect you_  
_From all of the obscene_  
_I wonder what you're doing_  
_Imagine where you are_  
_There's oceans in between us_  
_But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away_  
_Can you take it all away_  
_Well ya shoved it in my face_  
_This pain you gave to me_  
_Can you take it all away_  
_Can you take it all away_  
_Well ya shoved it my face_

_Everyone is changing_  
_There's no one left that's real_  
_To make up your own ending_  
_And let me know just how you feel_  
_Cause I am lost without you_  
_I cannot live at all_  
_My whole world surrounds you_  
_I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone_  
_You could be my scene_  
_You know that I will save you_  
_From all of the unclean_  
_I wonder what you're doing_  
_I wonder where you are_  
_There's oceans in between us_  
_But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away_  
_Can you take it all away_  
_Well ya shoved it in my face_  
_This pain you gave to me_  
_Can you take it all away_  
_Can you take it all away_  
_Well ya shoved it my face_  
_This pain you gave to me_

_Nobody told me what you thought_  
_Nobody told me what to say_  
_Everyone showed you where to turn_  
_Told you when to runaway_  
_Nobody told you where to hide_  
_Nobody told you what to say_  
_Everyone showed you where to turn_  
_Showed you when to runaway_

_Can you take it all away_  
_Can you take it all away_  
_Well ya shoved it in my face_  
_This pain you gave to me_

_Oh, this pain you gave to me_

_You take it all_  
_You take it all away..._  
_This pain you gave to me_  
_You take it all away_  
_This pain you gave to me_  
_Take it all away_  
_This pain you gave to me_

The students screamed and cheered.

"Thank you!" said Pietro. "Now we're going to do something different. I'm going to play guitar and my sister Wanda is going to sing."

"What?!" yelled Wanda.

"Come on, Wand, you can do it. You have a beautiful singing voice."

"I don't sing in front of other people."

"Pretend they're no there."

Pietro tugged Wanda over. He handed her the mic and went over to the spot Wanda was with the guitar.

"Let's hit it," said Pietro.

The boys started playing Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan.

Wanda took a deep breath and started singing.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken_  
_Like remember when_  
_You took my heart and put it back together again_

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys_  
_But now it's over_  
_Let me tell you why_  
_I'm through_  
_I've meet someone new_  
_Who's just like you_

_You're it_  
_You're the ultimate_  
_It's automatic._  
_I'm sure of it_  
_No lie_  
_So don't even try_  
_To tell me that you're not the guy_  
_Cuz I've been waiting all my life_  
_For someone just like you_  
_But you're it_  
_You're the ultimate, you_

_You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine_  
_You took my heart and put it back together again._

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind_  
_But now it's my turn_  
_You've been right in front of me_  
_Everything I need_  
_Why didn't I see_

_You're it_  
_You're the ultimate_  
_It's automatic._  
_I'm sure of it_  
_No lie_  
_So don't even try_  
_To tell me that you're not the guy_  
_Cuz I've been waiting all my life_  
_For someone just like you_  
_But you're it_  
_You're the ultimate, you_

_[Guitar Playing]_

_You're it_  
_You're the ultimate_  
_It's automatic_  
_I'm sure of it_  
_No lie_  
_So don't even try_  
_To tell me that you're not the guy  
__You're it_  
_You're the ultimate_  
_It's automatic_  
_I'm sure of it_  
_No lie_  
_So don't even try_  
_To tell me that you're not the guy_  
_Cuz I've been waiting all my life_  
_For someone just like you_  
_But you're it_  
_You're the ultimate, you_

_You're it_  
_You're the ultimate, you...._

The students went crazy.

Kurt cupped his hands and shouted, " What a go, Wanda! Woo!"

Wanda smiled. "Thanks you," she said into the mic.

* * *

TBC

Alright Wanda!

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

"Now, we're going to play an Evanescence song called My Last Breath," said Wanda.

_Hold on to me, love_  
_You know I can't stay long_  
_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_  
_A world of fragile things_  
_Look for me in the white forest_  
_Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)_  
_I know you hear me_  
_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_  
_You pray your dreams will leave you here_  
_But still you wake and know the truth_  
_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_(Say good night)_  
_Holding my last breath_  
_(Don't be afraid)_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_(Calling me)_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

"Thank you," said Wanda.

She handed the mic back to her twin and she took her guitar.

"This next song is for our girls," said Pietro. "From Freddy to Maddie, Todd to Megan, and Lance to Kitty. No one has ever made them happier. And also this is for my girl Laura. I'd die without you. There's no life after you."

_Life After You by Chris Daughtry_

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_  
_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_  
_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_  
_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_  
_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_  
_To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughing with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you._

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_  
_I must've been high to say you and I_  
_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_  
_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_  
_You know I would die here without you._

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughing with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you._

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_  
_After this time I spent alone_  
_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_  
_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_  
_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_Without you God knows what I'd do_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughing with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you._

_No, it's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you  
__No, it's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you  
__No, it's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you_

___No, there's no life after you, yeah_

Every, especially Maddie, Megan, Kitty, and Laura, cheered for them.

"Thank You!" said Pietro.

* * *

TBC

One more song and the concert is done.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, everyone, this is our last song," said Pietro. "It's called Meant to Live by Switchfoot."

_Fumbling his confidence_  
_And wondering why the world has passed him by_  
_Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments_  
_And failed attempts to fly, fly_

_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves?_  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves?_  
_Somewhere we live inside_

_Dreaming about Providence_  
_And whether mice or men have second tries_  
_Maybe we've been livin' with our eyes half open_  
_Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves?_  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_Somewhere we live inside_  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves?_  
_Somewhere we live inside_

_We want more than this world's got to offer_  
_We want more than this world's got to offer_  
_We want more than the wars of our fathers_  
_And everything inside screams for second life, yeah_

_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves?_  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves?_  
_We were meant to live for so much more_  
_Have we lost ourselves?_  
_We were meant to live_  
_We were meant to live_

The student cheered for them.

"Thank you very much!" said Pietro. "Thank you for having us!"

Kitty ran to Lance and hugged him, them they started kissing. Fred and Maddie started kissing and Todd and Megan started making out too. Wanda ran to Kurt and kissed him. Laura ran towards Pietro, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back.

Evan saw glared at Pietro.

"I love you," said Pietro.

"I love you too," said Laura.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Pietro.

Remy and John were at the door.

"Hey, kid, Remy and John almost missed the house," said Remy. "It looks different outside. And nicer."

They came in."

"Wow! The inside looks better!"

"And it smells better too, mate," said John.

The boarding house had been fixed up. Lance, Fred, and Todd were in the living room. Todd stood in front of the new big screen TV holding the remote. He stared at the TV like it was the most beautifulest thing he ever saw.

"I thought I'd never have you," whispered Todd.

"Todd, move! We can see! Sit down!" ordered Lance.

Todd hopped onto a couch.

"Let's talk in privet," said Pietro.

He, Gambit, and Pyro went into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No," said Gambit.

"Yeah," said Pyro. "Wanda. Where is she?"

"On a date with Kurt."

"WHAT?! The fuzzy freak is with MY Wanda!?! My sheila!"

"No. He's with his girlfriend," said Pietro, amused.

"WHAT!?!"

"Easy, mon ami," said Gambit. "We didn't come to discuss about the boss's daughter."

"No, you came because he has another message, right?" said Pietro.

"Oui."

"Let's here it."

"He's very disappointed in you."

"No surprise."

"And he said if you don't stop this he'll stop it for you."

"Oh, now he's threatening me."

"It's more like a promise."

"Either way, he's trying to scare me into doing shit for him as always. Well, no more."

He walked over between the kitchen and living room.

"Hey, guys, guess what. Magneto said if we don't stop being rockstars on our own, he'll do it for us."

The boys stared at their friend.

"Well?"

"Sorry, yo. We just had a moment of fear," said Todd.

"Why?" asked Pietro.

"Cuz your dad is scary," said Fred.

"Ya never know what he could do," said Lance.

"Ah, he's all talk."

"You don't know that for sure. No one ever tested him. Except maybe Wanda and look what happened to her. And you said if you didn't betray us, Magneto would've had Wanda locked up again and have the rest of us killed."

"That's what he said. I doubt he meant it."

"Better be safe then sorry. And you thought so too 'cause you helped him."

"I made a mistake and acted like a coward. I'm not a coward and I'm not letting him push me around."

"You're a brave man, Pie," said Gambit. "Gambit would never take such a risk."

"Stop talkin' in third, yo," said Todd.

"Yeah," said Fred. "You sound stupid."

"Blob, you're stupid," smirked Gambit.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Pyro.

"Screw yous!" yelled Todd.

"Yeah! Now get out of our house!" yelled Lance.

The house started to shake.

"Lance, remember the new rule," said Pietro. "No using powers when angry. I want this house to stay nice for a very long time."

"Sorry, man."

"As for you two, please leave."

"We gotta go anyway," said Gambit.

"Later, bossman's son," said Pyro.

"Later," said Pietro.

* * *

Like? Hate?

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Risty Wilde watch her friend Rogue and Remy kissing in the park. (They can kiss because Rogue has on plastic lips.)

Earlier, Rogue was sitting on a bench waiting for Remy. He showed up with a bouquet of roses. Red and black. Rogue sniffed them and smiled. Remy smiled too. Then they started kissing.

Risty frowned and looked away.

"S'up, Rist?"

Risty turned to head to face Pietro.

"Oh, hi, Pietro."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"Really? It's doesn't other you that Rogue and Remy are kissing over there?"

"Not at all."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

"As you wish." He shrugged.

Remy got on his motorcycle. Rogue sat behind him. They drove off.

"Come on, tell me," said Pietro. "Why does it bother you that they're together? You should be happy for Rogue. She found someone who cares about her and doesn't care about her power."

"I know I should, but I don't trust that LeBeau guy."

"I think I know why."

"You don't know anything," said Risty.

Pietro whispered into her ear.

"I know that your real name is Raven Darkholme, but you go by Mystique. You're a shapeshifter. In your true form, you have blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes. You're the mother of Kurt and step-mother of Rogue. You used to work for Magneto, but now you disguise yourself as a seventeen year old British girl to keep an eye on your daughter."

Risty looked at Pietro with wide eyes. He grinned.

"How did you-?"

"I've known for a long time now. Don't worry. I never told anyone."

Silence.

"Go ahead and turn into yourself. No one's here to see."

Risty made sure it was safe and turned into Mystique.

"It's good to see you again, Raven."

"Spare me," said Mystique.

"No, I really mean it. I missed you."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, you don't have to worry to much about Rogue."

"She's dating one of Magneto's lackeys! He could easily betray and hurt her!"

"No way. Not Remy. He's not an evil bastard. He's just a thief."

"Of course you'd defend him!" sneered Mystique. "You are Magneto's errand boy!"

"No, I'm not. I don't want anything to do with Magneto."

"Sure. Right."

"You're so bitter and angry. Why?"

"That's non of your business!"

"I knew I wasn't your favorite."

Mystique frowned. She remembered Pietro defending her at school.

"I can see I'm bothering you, so I'll just leave now."

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Especially since you said nice things about me to Rogue. Its just sometimes when I look at you I see. . ."

"Magneto?"

Mystique nodded.

"You're not the only one."

"I hate him."

"So does Wanda and a lot of other people."

They were silent for awhile.

"So, you missed me?" asked Mystique.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I was worried about my "mom". (Pietro thinks of Mystique as a mother since she's worked for Magneto for a long time and knew Pietro for a long time and took care of him like a mother would take care of their child.) What happened at Area 51? Did they do anything to you?"

"No. I was able to get away fine."

"That's good."

"I should leave. People would freak if they saw a blue woman."

"Kay. I gotta go anyway. Come by the house sometime. It's not run down anymore."

"I think I will."

"Bye, Raven."

He zoomed away.

"Bye, son," whispered Mystique.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Pietro, I'm worried about Evan," said Laura.

"What? Did he do something stupid and he got in trouble again?" chuckled Pietro.

"No, but I think he is in trouble."

"What is it?"

"Well, he's been having problems with his powers. He has a hard time retracting his spikes. And sometimes they grow on their own."

"Sounds like he's evolving. That happens sometimes. When a mutant evolves he or she might have trouble controlling his or her powers."

"He'll be okay, right?"

"He'll be fine, but unless he gets some help with this problem, the spike might keep growing. And if that happens he'll look funny. I mean funnier then he already does."

"He doesn't want anyone to know."

"Then there's nothing we can do. He doesn't want help."

"Maybe if you talk to him and explain why he should ask for help-"

"Whoa there! He would rather look like a demented freak than talk to me."

"Could you at least try? For me?"

Pietro thought about it for a sec.

"I'll try."

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on, let's go! I'll be late!" said Evan.

He, his aunt, Kurt, Ray, Bobby, Jamie, and Laura were heading to the POWR8 SKATE.

"Uh, Evan, is it okay that I invited someone?" asked Laura.

"Oh god, please tell me you did-"

"'Lo, Evan," said Pietro, cheerfully.

Evan glared at Pietro. "Why is he coming?!"

"Well," said Laura. "Todd and Fred took there girlfriends on dates, Lance is teaching Kitty how to drive, and Wanda is with Rogue and Risty. He was by himself, so I invited him to come watch you skate."

"There's not a problem, is there?" asked Pietro.

Before Evan could say so, Storm spoke up.

"Not at all. We wouldn't mind."

"Auntie O!"

"Ev, man, you'll be late," said Ray.

"Let's go," said Kurt.

"Fine," muttered Evan.

"I know you. Kinda," said Pietro. "You're Tabby's new boyfriend."

"Yeah. I'm Ray."

They shook hands.

"I'm Bobby."

"I'm Jamie!"

"Nice ta meet ya."

"Let's go," said Laura.

* * *

Evan signed up and the rest sat down in the stands.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Guy Spear! And welcome to the first ever Powr8 Skate competition! Yeah! And introducing our new sports quencher. Which blends vitamins and toxic eliminator so you athletes can totally clear the edge! Today's all about style, tech., and flow. And these young competitors are more then ready to show they've got it goin' on! So keep it safe, have some fun, and let's put Powr8 Skate on the map!"

Everyone cheered.

"Yeah! You go, Evan! Woo!" said Kurt.

The skaters started.

"Alright! You can feel the viv of the crowd as these skaters come out strong!" said one judge. "And now Evan Daniels is ready to drop in!"

Evan was rippin' big time. Everyone cheered him on.

"Alright, Evan!" said Laura.

Pietro watch amused.

'Not bad, Porcupine.'

When Evan was done, he took a bottle of Powr8, but before he could take a sip, someone knocked it out of his hand saying, "Poison!"

That person walked passed Pietro and Ray, who were were getting some snakes.

Ray knew who she was.

"You know her?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Ray. "Her name is Alexandra Gabler, but she goes by Callisto. She's the leader of the Morlocks."

"Morlocks, yes. I've heard of them. Mutants who live underground in sewers because of their mutations. But why is she a Morlock? She looks fine. Normal. The only not normal thing about her is the eye patch. And the scars, but you can barely see them. What's wrong with her eye?"

"No one knows. She never said. And not all of them live in sewers because they look weird. I look fine, but I used to live with them. I was scared that people would hurt me and treat me back if they found out about my powers."

"Hang on. If she hides from the world, why is she out in the open now?"

"That's a good question."

As the skate of went on, some skaters wiped out. But not Evan. He still reved it up.

"Amazing," said Ororo. "I never realized he was this good."

"There's no doubt," said Kurt. "This is his world."

Evan and some other kid got into a fight.

"You heard me! Disqualify yourself!"

"Forget it! I didn't use any powers!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" said Spear, braking them up. "What's going on?"

"This punks a mutant! He's cheating!"

"You're a mutant?"

"Yeah, but my powers have nothing to do with my skating!"

"Liar!"

"Cool it! Both of you! Now I have to go talk to the judges about this."

"Forget it! I know exactly where this is going! I'm outta here!"

Laura saw Evan leave.

"Go talk to him."

"Now?" asked Pietro. "I don't know. He's seems pretty mad now."

Evan grabbed a Powr8 and drank it.

"No!" said Callisto.

Evan spat it out and his vision blurred. Spikes shot out of his body.

People started screaming and ran.

A spike hit the score board and it was falling down.

Storm used her powers to push it back and Bobby froze it in place.

"Hey! What the heck is Daniels doing!" yelled Pietro.

"I don't know!" said Kurt.

A kid fell of the stands and Kurt saved him.

Evan skated boarded away. Callisto ran after him. Ray followed them.

"Evan? Evan!" called Storm.

She found the bottle of Powr8.

"Where'd he go?!" said Laura.

"Don't worry," said Pietro. "We'll find him."

* * *

Looks like Evan is going through some changes.

Good? Bad?

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Kitty drove Lance's jeep at high speed. Lance held on tight. Once they retched the front door, Kitty phased out.

"Any news on Evan?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing," said Kurt. "Come on, let's join the search." He ported.

Lance pried his fingers. "I never wanna ride in another vehicle again as long as I live."

* * *

Charles and Hank were in the lab doing some studies on the sports drink.

"Odd how I'm not getting the same reaction with non-mutant cells," said Charles.

"What does that mean?" asked Ororo, walking in. "Is it poison? Has Evan been poisoned?!"

"Though it would appear. Powr8 is harmless to others. These so called toxic eliminators are hazardous to mutants. Even through skin contact."

"Charles, we have got to find him."

* * *

Pietro and Laura over heard their conversation.

"Evan was poisoned?" said Laura, worried.

Pietro pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Don't worry. We'll find him and help him. He'll be okay."

* * *

Evan was with the Morlocks. They were easing him symptoms. He fell asleep for awhile then woke up. A woman with very short black-ish blue hair and red clothes was there.

"You should rest."

"I'm fine," said Evan.

"The poison weaken you."

"I'll be okay. Really. Who are you?"

"They call me Scaleface."

"Ray mentioned you once. You can turn into a dragon-like reptilian creature, right?"

"Ray? Ray Crisp?"

Scaleface scowled.

"What happened between you to?"

"We used to be a couple, but now he has a new girlfriend. He's dating some blond slut now."

Evan decided to not say that his friend Tabby was not a slut, but a very good, wild person and instead said,

"I know how you feel. The girl I like likes this white haired jerk."

"Looks like we were both hurt by someone we care about," said Scaleface.

Evan nodded.

"You should go back to sleep."

Evan did and then woke up again later. Some spikes grew on his face. He heard people talking.

"Callisto, bring him here was a mistake," said Caliban.

"I had to," said Callisto. "Even if he wasn't poisoned, you've seen him mutation. With those plates growing on his skin, they'll never except him topside."

"But they will be looking for him."

"Night has fallen," said Lucid. "And I have seen that Spear has added security. We could use the boy's help."

"No," said Caliban. "We can not trust him yet. He does not belong with us down here."

"Why are you down here?" asked Evan.

"The world is not a kind place for mutants who look like us," said Callisto. "Or you." She touched one of the spikes. "Here we find acceptance and safety. But it's not safe anymore."

"Why?"

"Powr8. It is seeped into every tunnel. And when Spear cleans out his vacs this is where it goes. We're all being poisoned. Some of us will not survive. Unless we do something."

"Like what?"

"Like stop him."

"I want to help," said Evan.

"An intruder is present," said Caliban. "Berzerker."

"I see in the dark, Ray," said Callisto. "You can't sneak up on us. What do you want?"

"You gotta know that by dragging Evan into this the X-Men won't be far behind," said Ray.

"Only if you tell them. Will you?"

Torpid paralyzed him.

* * *

Laura and Pietro were in her room sitting on the bed.

"I feel like this is somehow my fault," said Laura.

"How could this be your fault?" asked Pietro.

"I don't know. Maybe us dating is what caused all of this."

"I don't think so. I'm sure he still would have been poisoned even if we weren't dating."

"But what about the spikes? What if we're the reason he can control them? The reason he left?"

"It's is own fault. He's letting it bother him instead of being a big boy and move on, he's being a big baby."

"I still feel bad."

Pietro held her tight and whispered,

"It's going to be okay. We'll find him and help him. And I'll try t be his friend."

"You will?"

"For you, yes."

'What the hell are you doing, Daniels,' thought Pietro. 'Where are you? Everyone is worried about you, ya know.'

He looked at Laura.

'Especially Laura. She may not love you, but she cares about you.'

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Kay."

* * *

Pietro found himself at the edge of town. He wanted to be alone for a little.

"Hello, Quicksilver," said a voice.

Pietro balled his fist. He was the last person Pietro wanted to see.

"Hello, Father," said Pietro, turning to face him.

"I've haven't heard from you for some time now. How is everything?"

'As if you really care,' thought Pietro.

"Fine. Everything's perfect. Couldn't be better."

"You've been busy lately," said Magneto.

"Yeah, I have."

"Busy wasting time."

"Doing what I love isn't wasting time."

"You'll have plenty of time to rock whatever when mutants are the dominant ones."

"You know, most fathers would be proud of their sons. It's not easy being famous."

"Maybe if you gave me a reason to be proud I would be."

Pietro glared at his father.

'I'll give you lots of good reasons, you bastard!'

"Anything else you wish to talk about, Sir? Or can I leave?"

"There is. You plan on helping this Evan boy?"

"So what if I am?"

"What has he ever done you for?"

"He saved me back at Asteroid M."

"One good act does not make up for everything he's done to you. It was he's own fault when he was sent to jail. He got in your way and business. Then that punk got you sent to jail. And that's not all. He constantly challenges your superiority and most recently tried to kill you."

"You knew about the fight?"

"Yes. I saw the whole thing."

"What happened between us is in the past. Yes, I still dislike Evan, but I'll help him anyway."

"You're not doing this for him. You're doing it for her, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"X-23."

"Never heard of her."

"Okay Laura."

"Laura who?"

"Don't play games with me, Quicksilver."

"Why can't you use my name?!" snapped Pietro.

When people were around Pietro had to call Magneto "Sir". Not "Father" or "Dad" or anything else. And Magneto called his son by his codename.

"Alright, Pietro. How can you be with this girl? She's an X-Man."

"I love her."

Magneto laughed at that. "You are too young to know what real love is."

"You were in love too. I'm sure you still love mom, but that's not the point. The point is I love her and I'm going to help her friend."

"Then what's next? You'll join the the X-Men?"

"No." 'Maybe.'

"You're a fool, son."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"You're so called love won't last."

"We'll see."

Pietro ran off.

* * *

What do you think? Did you like it?

Please review if you wanna read the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

The paralysis was wearing off and Ray was able to move again. Scaleface turning into a giant dragon/reptile creature.

"Scaleface, ya gotta let me go!"

Ray ran from her and quickly got out of the sewers. He called the prof.

"Professor, I know where Evan is!"

* * *

Evan and the Morlocks were at Spear Sports. He and Callisto dumped a sack full of white stuff into the Powr8.

"What's this stuff gonna do?" asked Evan.

"Taint his entire supply of Powr8 and then gum up the pluming," answered Callisto.

* * *

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Laura, Lance, and Pietro were in the living room at the Institute. Professor X wheeled in.

"Everyone, Evan is at Spear Sports. He and the Morlocks are sabotaging the place. You must stop them."

"We're on it, Professor," said Scott.

"We going to?" Lance asked Pietro.

"I know I am."

"Come with us," said Laura.

"You two don't have time to get you uniforms so you can borrow some X-Men uniforms," said Kitty.

"X-Men uniforms?" they said in unison.

"I'm, like, sure they'll look nice."

They were too bad. They both wore black body suits, belts with X's on them, and shoulder pads sporting the X-Men emblem. Lance had brown boots, brown gloves, and part of the shirt looked like a brown vest. Pietro had a shirt with sleeves that were three-fourths, knee-high silver boots, black fingerless gloves, and a silver X on the front of his shirt.

"Alright, let's do this." said Pietro.

* * *

Evan climbed up to pour more of that stuff when Spear and two guards busted in.

"Fire!" he ordered.

Torpid was shocked and Evan caught her before she fell.

The Morlocks quickly ran out of the way.

An electric box was shot and it blew up.

"No!" yelled Spear.

A cable went flying and blew up when it landed.

The giant containers with the Powr8 tipped over.

The Morlocks gasped.

Evan quickly ran to them.

"Quickly, into the drains!" said Callisto.

They all ran in. They kept running till they reach a dead end.

Evan shot out some spikes and they climbed up.

Scott used his optic blast to make a hole in the ground. Jean floated down to push the Powr8 back and lift Evan and The Morlocks up. Scott, Lance and Pietro help them up.

Jean rose up and Storm made it rain.

"What is she doing?" asked Evan.

"Diluting it," said Jean.

"Better find shelter," said Laura.

After awhile the Powr8 was gone. Evan stood in the rain and looked at the X-Men. He saw Laura move over to Pietro and he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Evan turned back to the Morlocks and left with them.

Scott and the others noticed he was gone. Storm landed.

"Where's Evan?"

"He's gone," said Lance.

"They all disappeared," said Scott.

Beast, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty arrived with the X-Jet.

"Please help me find him," begged Storm.

"We're not giving up, Storm," said Scott. "Don't worry."

* * *

The X-Men and Brotherhood started looking for Evan. They were in the sewer calling for him.

"Evan! Where are you?!"

"Why are we lookin' for this fool again, yo?" asked Todd.

"Because we are!" snapped Pietro. "Now keep looking!"

"Hellooooooooooooooooo!" said Fred.

"Come out and show yourself, Porcupine!" yelled Wanda.

"Where are you, Daniels?" shouted Lance.

"Evan!" said Jean. "Can you hear us?"

"Evan, where are you, man!" called Ray.

"Evan!" shouted Scott.

"Where the heck are you?!" shouted Rogue.

"Like, come home!" cried Kitty.

"Evan!" called Storm.

"Vhere are you, mine friend!" said Kurt.

"Evan, come back with us!" said Laura.

Pietro went down a tunnel. "EVAN! SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"

"What are you wearing?"

Evan showed himself. His face and arms had spikes all over them.

"They gave it to me to wear. I didn't have time to get my uniform."

"What do you want?"

"For you to come home so Charles and the others can help you."

"Since when do you care about me?"

"I don't. But your aunt, Laura, and all your friends do."

"Auntie O and everyone else I'm sure. But not Laura."

"That's not true, Evan," said Laura.

"Oh? Then why aren't you with me instead of him?"

"I love him."

"Laura, I love you. I really do. How do you know he really loves you? How do you know he's not using you for some plan for Magneto?"

"I'd NEVER use Laura! And I'd NEVER let's Magneto do anything to her!" yelled Pietro.

"Laura, you have to choose," said Evan. "It's either me or him. Pick."

"You ass-jack! Don't make her choose!"

"What's it gonna be?"

Laura was in a tight spot. Her friend? Or her boyfriend?

Pietro sighed. "Pick him, Laur."

Laura stared at him. "What?"

"I said pick Evan, X. I know you and the X-Men don't wanna lose him, so go be his girlfriend. It's better this way anyway. You're not safe with me. And beside, if you love someone set them free."

Laura look at Pietro, then at Evan.

"Laura?" said Evan.

She walked up to him . . . and then she kissed him.

When the kiss was over, Laura looked at Evan sadly.

"Did you feel anything?" asked Laura. "Any sparks? Magic? 'Cause I didn't. Not like when I kiss Pietro. I'm sorry, Evan. I don't love you. I mean, I love you, but not the same kind of love I feel for him. I care about you, Evan, but you'll always only be a friend to me. Nothing more, nothing less. I love Pietro."

Laura walked back to Pietro. Evan looked sad.

"Sorry, Daniels. Now please come home."

"I'm not coming back," said Evan.

"Oh! You better have a good reason!" yelled Pietro.

"I can't go back right now. I'm. . I'm going through some changes."

"So? Hank's a scientist. He can do something about the spikes."

"Please come home, Evan," said Laura.

"No. Not right now. I just need a break. Everything's so crazy right now."

"But we can help you through this."

"Please don't worry about me. Or look for me. I'm with friends. Bye, Laura. And I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

And Evan was gone.

"Wait! Evan! Please don't leave!" cried Laura.

"I'm sorry, Laura. He's gone," said Pietro.

Pietro have Laura a hug.

* * *

Pietro was in Professor Xavier's office.

"I feel like this is my fault somehow," said Pietro.

"It's not your fault. Evan made a chose. You couldn't stop him," said Charles.

"I just can't help feeling responsible for this. If me and Laura weren't dating then maybe-"

"This still probably would have happened. If you two weren't together then you both would be unhappy."

"Everything's so messed up."

"Yes, it is, but in time everything will work out."

"Will Evan come back someday?"

"Someday he will. I'm sure of it."

Pietro got up to leave.

"Thanks, Charles. I needed someone to talk to."

"No problem, Pietro. You can always talk to me."

* * *

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

At the Acolyte base, Magneto and his Alcoyles, Gambit, Pyro, Colossus, (Piotr "Peter" Rasputin) and Sabretooth (Victor Creed) were having a meeting.

"How could that boy do this to me?" said Magneto. "Date an X-Man."

"He's stupid, Boss," said Sabretooth. "Why else would he do it? And it's bad enough he dates an X-Man, but Wolverine's kid. That stupid, pointy-haired, claw-wielding twit of a mutant."

"He's in love," said Colossus. "And he's young."

"Ah, to be young and in love," said Gambit.

"It's not only that," drawled Magneto. "He's been wasting time. All that time he wasted as a musician, he could have trained the Brotherhood to defeat the X-Men. Now he's helping them and dating one of them!"

"Actually, boss-man, your girl and the Brotherhood are musicians," said Pyro. "Your boy is a vocalist."

"That's right," said Gambit. "'Cause he sings. He doesn't play an instrument."

"Oh, who care?" snapped Magneto. "My point is he wouldn't have meet that girl if he wasn't a music star! I have to stop his fame before I lose him."

* * *

The Brotherhood was in Albany. Pietro was back stage getting ready.

'Everythings going to be okay,' thought Pietro. 'Nothing bad will happen. The only bad thing that happened was that Evan left. Nothing else will happen. So stop having bad feelings!'

"Ready, Pie?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

They were on the stage. The people of Albany, New York cheered and screamed for them.

"Hello, people of Albany!" Pietro said into the mic.

Cheers and screams.

"We're going to start off with a duet. Me and my sis are going to sing Broken by Seether & Amy Lee from Evanescence."

_Pietro:_  
_I wanted you to know_  
_That I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high_  
_Steal your pain...away._  
_I keep your photograph_  
_And I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high_  
_And steal your pain_

_Both:_  
_Cuz I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right,_  
_When you're gone away_

_Pietro:_  
_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me_  
_Anymore_

_Wanda:_  
_The worst is over now,_  
_And we can breathe again_  
_I want to hold you high_  
_And steal your pain_  
_There's so much left to learn_  
_And no one left to fight_  
_I want to hold you high_  
_And steal your pain_

_Both:_  
_Cuz I'm broken_  
_When I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like_  
_I'm strong enough_  
_Cuz I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right_  
_When you're gone away_

_Cuz I'm broken_  
_When I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like_  
_I'm strong enough_  
_Cuz I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right_  
_When you're gone away_

_Cuz I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right,_  
_When you're gone. . ._

_Pietro:_  
_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me_  
_Anymore_

Everyone cheered.

"Thanks," said Pietro. "Now this next song - Oh. My. God."

Above them were five metal spears. Magneto and the Acolytes came out of them. Magneto hovered in the air while the rest caused havoc. People were screams and running away.

"Cut it out!" yelled Lance.

"No can do, kid," said Gambit. "Boss's orders."

The Brotherhood attacked the Acolytes. The Scarlet Witch was hexing Sabretooth, Blob was fighting Colossus, Toad was dodging Pyro's flames, and Avalanche was fighting Gambit.

Pietro looked up and found Magneto. He looked at him with anger.

"MAGNETO! YOU FUCKER!"

"Such language," said Magneto. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"YOU NEVER RAISED ME! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!"

Wanda saw her father and hexed him. Magneto felt onto the stage.

Pietro used his super speed and ran around the Acolytes. He made a twister and then he sent the Acolytes flying. Magneto used his power to catch them in the metal spears and then he went into his and flew off.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Pietro.

"We're fine," said Lance. "I don't think anyone else got hurt."

Suddenly, and soft pretzel hit Todd in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Got lost, mutie!"

"Freaks!"

The audience that was still there shouted more insults and threw more stuff. The Brotherhood ran back stage.

"I'm sorry," said Mark. "But it looks like it's over."

"Over?" repeated Fred.

"What?! Over!?! It can't be over!!" exclaimed Todd.

"After what just happened and now that everyone knows you guys are mutants, I'm afraid so, Todd."

"I can't believe this shit!" yelled Lance.

Pietro balled his hand into a fist. He shook with anger.

"Pea?" said Wanda. "Are you-?"

Pietro ran off before she could finish.

* * *

Magneto total wins the bad father of the year award.

If you wanna read what happens next, please review.


	23. Chapter 23

At the Brotherhood boarding house, Lance, Todd, Fred, and Wanda were in the living room, bummed about what happened.

"Goddamn Buckethead!" cursed Lance, rocking the house.

"Yeah!" said Freddy. "This is all his fault!"

"If I could, I'd beat that fool, yo!" said Todd.

Wanda just sat on the couch, arms folded.

"Wanda, you're not mad?" asked Todd.

"Of course I'm mad," said Wanda.

"Then why aren't you screaming and hexing stuff?" asked Lance.

"I don't want to get mad over ever little thing anymore."

"Well that's good, but this wasn't so little. He not only could have hurt and killed lots of people, but he crushed out fame! He crushed my dream!"

The house started to shake again.

"Easy, Lance," said Freddy.

"Yeah, yo. You'll destroy the house," said Todd.

"Who cares if he does."

Pietro walked in.

"Now that we're not famous anymore, no more money. We're poor again. The house will eventually get crappy and dirty again. We'll have less food again. I knew this would happen." He shook a little. "I know something bad would happen! Every good thing in my life is always taken away! Everything falls apart! God freakin' dammit!"

Wanda and the boys stared at their brother.

Pietro picked up a calender.

"Ya know, my birthday isn't that far away. If you guys didn't get me a present yet, here's what I want. I want my father. Tied with a big, red bow. Standing here so I look him right in the eye and tell him what a NO GOOD, LYING, ROTTEN, LOW-LIFE, MOTHER-FUCKING, RAT ASS BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH, GODDAMN, IGNORANT, BLOOD SUCKING, BRAINLESS, HOPELESS, HEARTLESS, ASS-JACK, OLD FART, ASSHOLE, JACKASS, FUCKING BASTARD, SACK OF MONKEY SHIT HE IS! AND THAT HE CAN DIE AND GO TO HELL WITH HITLER! DAMN THAT MOTHER FUCKER, RAT BASTARD TO HELL!"

Pietro was panting and Wanda and the boys stared at him with shock.

Once he calmed down, Pietro sighed and said, "Sorry. I'm just so stressed and upset. I need to go out for some air."

With that, he left.

* * *

Laura laid on her bed, worried about Pietro. She and the X-Men saw on TV what happened.

'I can't believe that guy,' thought Laura. 'How can he do that to his own son.'

Someone knocked on the window.

Laura turned over to see Pietro.

She got up and let him in.

"Pietro, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be with you."

Laura hugged her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was Magneto's."

"This just isn't fair. First Evan, now this."

"I know."

They sat on the bed.

"Hey, you'll never believe what I called my father back at the boarding house."

Pietro told her all the nasty things he called his father. Laura giggled.

"He deserves that."

"But I didn't mean everything I said. I was so mad I was just blurting out anything."

"You have every right to be mad. I wish he was here so I could rip him to shreds."

"If he was here he'd rip your skeleton out of your body. Laura, stay far away from him. I don't want you hurt."

"I can heal."

"I still want you safe. I love you."

"I love you too."

They started making out.

* * *

In the living room, Rogue, Risty, Kitty, Lance, (who just got there) Amara, Roberto, and Jamie discussed what happened.

"What a creep!" said Kitty.

"That bloody bastard," muttered Risty, arms crossed. "You guy said he was no good, but who'd think he'd go that far."

"He's so mean," said Amara.

"Glad he's not my dad," said Rob.

"If he was here right now, I'd slug him!" said Risty.

"You couldn't," said Rogue. "He's too powerful."

"I'd still try."

"Same here," said Lance.

Jamie noticed a card glowing and floating down.

"Uh, guys."

"Crap!" said Lance.

"Move!" shouted Rogue.

They left quickly and it blew.

* * *

Pietro and Laura were in each others arms. They shot up when the heard the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Laura.

"Don't know. Let's go see."

He picked her up and ran down stairs. When they got there and Pietro put Laura down, his eyes widen for a sec, then narrowed.

"Why are you here!?!"

* * *

Like? Hate? Whatever?

Review if you wanna read more.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why are you here, Magneto?!" yelled Pietro.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing," said Magneto.

"Get out of here!" demanded Lance.

"You don't live here, Alvers," said Gambit. "You can't tell us to leave."

"I can!" growled Logan.

He, Storm, Beast, and Xavier rushed in.

"Magnus?"

"Hello, Charles."

"What's going on?" asked Scott.

He, Jean, Ray, Tabby, Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, and Rahne ran in.

"Magneto!?!"

"What is he doing here!?" exclaimed Jean.

"Leaving!" shouted Pietro.

BAMF!

Kurt and Wanda ported in.

"We heard an explosion," said Kurt.

"Wanda, when did you get here?" asked Pietro.

"Not too long ago."

"Wanda," said Magneto.

She glared at him. "Magneto."

Wolverine and Sabretooth looked at each other with hate.

"Creed."

"Logan."

Then Sabretooth started sniffing. There was a smell that was familiar to him and he sniffed for it. He moved around sniffing till he reached Risty. He started sniffing her making her feel very uncomfortable. When he stopped he looked at her.

"What is it, Toothy?" asked Pyro.

He kept looking at her till he spoke.

"Nothing."

He walked away.

'That was close,' thought Risty.

"Leave, Magneto!" yelled Wanda.

"Fine. Come with me and we'll go."

"No flipin' way!" yelled Pietro. "We don't want anything to do with you!"

"I've never seen ya so angry, mate," said Pyro.

"Yeah," said Gambit. "You were really pissed eariler. You spun around and then sent us all flying."

"You deserved it!" snapped Wanda.

"Don't let them get under your skin, Scarlet," said Kurt.

She kissed his cheek.

"EW! She kissed it!" exclaimed Pyro.

"Be quiet," said Kurt. "Don't be jealous Wanda likes me and not you."

"Jealous? Of a blue freak like you?"

"Hey! Watch it, punk!" snapped Risty.

"Why don't you watch it!"

"One more peep out of you and I'll break you face!"

"Go ahead," said Sabretooth. "I'd like to see you do it. . . Raven." He smirked.

Risty's eyes widened.

'Crap,' thought Pietro. 'Victor knows.'

"Uh, who?"

"Don't play dumb. I can smell you perfume."

Risty frowned.

"Plus, I got a good look at you bootie."

Risty put a hand over her chest, mouth opened, and she and everyone stared at him.

"I'd recognized that ass anywhere."

Risty's cheeks turned red.

"Risty?" said Rogue.

"I'm sorry, Rogue."

Risty turned into Mystique. Almost everyone gasped.

"Ah can't believe this! You were pretending to be my friend the whole time! You were using me!"

"No! That's not true!"

"Lair!"

"Remy thinks she tells the truth, chere," said Gambit. "Sometimes parents make mistakes, but only because they do what they think is best for the kid. My step-daddy made bad decisions, but he was just doing what he thought was best. I think That's what your mama was trying to do. She was just looking out for you. She was trying to be a good mother."

"Trying, but failed," said Sabretooth.

"Shut up, Victor!" yelled Mystique. "You're not a good parent yourself!"

"Don't you go there, woman!"

"What?" asked Logan.

"Victor got his own son killed."

"Untrue!"

"He was a dad?" asked Lance.

"Yes. We had a son together. His name was Graydon Creed."

"You had his kid?" asked Pietro.

"We got drunk at a party. That's not the point. He was born normal, but dumb-shit here let Magneto do experiments on him to see if he could trigger the X-Gene. The experiments ended up killing him!"

"It's not my fault the boy's dead!"

"It is so! You let it happen!"

"I'm not proud of it, Rave! I know I screwed up, but you don't have to shove it back in my face! I cared about the kid and that's why I agreed. Not 'cause I was ashamed of having a normal kid, and I wasn't! I did it so he could be strong! So he could survive! But it didn't work out! Now he's gone! I'm not happy he's dead, but I'm not going to moan and be sappy about it! That may seem cruel, but I am an animal, remember! Now just drop it! I didn't come to discuss about us and Graydon! I came so Magneto could get his kids and I could fight! So drop it!"

"Fine," hissed Mystique.

There was an awkward silence.

* * *

TBC

Sorry if that was off topic. This was in my head I felt I needed to write it.

Please review if you wanna read the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

"So," said Kurt. "Is Sabretooth my father?"

"No," said Mystique. "You father was a red skinned demon looking mutant named Azazel. While you got the blue skin from me, you got you pointy ears and tail from him."

"Did he have fur? All his fingers and toes?"

"No fur. All ten fingers an ten toes."

"Then why do I have fur?"

"Because of my father," muttered Pietro.

"Pietro," Magneto said, giving his son a warning look.

"No! He needs to know the truth! Kurt, Magneto experimented on you in an attempt to trigger the X-Gene."

Almost everyone gasped.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Kurt, horrified.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Mystique said, sadly.

"Magneto, how could you!?" yelled Wanda.

"I was just trying to help out kind," Magneto said, simply.

"That's become your excuse for everything!" snapped Pietro.

"Well, Charles knew, but never told the boy."

"I was going to," said Charles. "I didn't think he was ready yet."

"You never think they're ready for anything."

"How about we all stop and relax. Magnus, if you and your Acolytes would leave. All this has done has made everyone uncomfortable."

"Speak for yourself, Chuck," said Logan, grinning. "I enjoyed watch Creed get put on the spot."

Sabretooth glared at him.

"Yeah? Well, you can't tell Miss Africa over there that you love her, ya big chicken!"

"Hey! I do _not _like Ro like that!"

Ororo blushed.

"Magneto, you're ruined countless of lives!" yelled Pietro. "You ruined mine and Wanda's life, Raven's life, Kurt's life. Hell, you're ruining Peter's life right now!"

He pointed in Peter direction.

"He's a nice guy. Magneto kidnapped his little sister and forced him to fight for him!"

Magneto received lots of dirty looks.

"The way you put it, son, you make me sound like a bad person."

Pietro scoffed.

"Anyway, I don't know where you got that idea. I did no such thing. Colossus, tell him."

"Go to Hell," was all Peter said.

Magneto frowned.

"You're try to help mutant, but you always screw up," said Pietro.

"I'm not the only one who screws up," said Magneto. "You were busy after Asteroid M."

"I knew this was coming. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner. You're talking about the soccer incident are you?"

"Yes! What on earth possessed you to do such a stupid thing? I can understand the others' foolish actions, but you? You know better than that!"

"I do. But I did it anyway."

"Why did you do it?"

Pietro shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. It was a challenge. Plus I was bored at the time."

"You mean to tell me you put not only your lives in danger, but risked exposure to every mutant on earth just for your amusement?!"

". .Why ya have ta say it that? All negative?"

Magneto's right eye twitched.

"Maybe if my father was there for me I'd be better behaved and know what to and what not to do."

"You little piece of shit!"

"Funny," said Lance. "Pietro called you a sack of monkey's shit back at our house."

"What?!"

Everyone giggled, laughed, or grinned.

"I was pissed when I said that. Sometimes when I'm super pissed I blurt out crazy shit. But you are a heartless a-hole. And the worst father in the history of terrible fathers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," said Pietro. "You separated my from my twin, when I was ten you dropped my off the side of the road, not caring what could've happened to me, when I asked for some money for the Brotherhood you yelled at me saying that I was a mutant, a superior being. I didn't need to be coddled. This would be a good lesson for me. It was time I learned to stand on my own two feet. I had to learn how to survive on my own. Well guess what, Buckethead, I was never coddled! I've been standing on my own two feet for seven years! You were never there for me! I survived on my own! I took care of myself and the Brotherhood!"

"Are you done?" asked Magneto.

"Oh, I can't believe you! You always put me down! Make me think I did something wrong and I'm a bad son, a bad soldier, a pathetic excuse of a mutant! I'm sick of it! I love you. I can't help that. But I also hate you for everything you did. I can never respect you again."

"So I'm hearing you're not a good son," said Magneto.

"So I'm hearing you're a monkey's butt," said Pietro.

". . .I'm sorry. What?"

"Well maybe you'd be able to hear me if there were ears on a monkey's butt."

Magneto's fist shook. "Okay, why don't you call me that just one more time."

"Don't you tell me what to do, monkey's butt!"

"That's it!"

Magneto pounced on his son. He punched him square in the nose.

All hell broke loose.

Everyone was fighting and Magneto continued to beat up his son. He was bleeding. Laura was finally able to get to them.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted, claws out, ready to strike Magneto.

Magneto used his powers to stop her in her tracks. Laura rose a few inches.

"Put her down, bub!" yelled Logan, claws out.

"Move and I'll rip her skeleton out of her body," warned Magneto.

"D-don't!" said Pietro, weakly.

"Look at yourself, son. You're nothing more than a joke. How can you care if anything happens to her?"

"Because he has a heart," said Laura. "Unlike you."

Wanda hexed Magneto, sending him off Pietro and knocked his helmet off. Laura fell to the ground.

"You okay?" asked Pietro.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

Pietro ran at his father and punched him. He punched and kicked him, not giving him a chance to fight back. Pietro was on top of Magneto punching the shit out of him. He draw blood.

_"Pietro, stop," _Charles said, mentally. _"You're better then this. You know you don't want to kill your father no matter what he did."_

He was right.

Pietro stopped and got off.

"Leave."

Sabretooth and Colossus help Magneto up and they all left.

Laura hugged Pietro and he hugged back.

Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"How ya feel?"

"Great."

"Ya should."

* * *

Well? Did you like it?

Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

From the last chapters, Graydon Creed is Sabretooth's and Mystique's son from the comics. He has no powers. And Azazel is Kurt's father in the comics. He can teleport like Kurt.

This chapter takes place after season 4. Apocalypse is defeated and everyone is at the Institute celebrating.

Enjoy.

* * *

There was a party at the Institute. Everyone was there.

"It's good to be back," said Rahne.

"And it's evern better that Apocalypse is gone," said Sam.

"That was some fight," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Scott.

"I thought you weren't gonna come fight," Kitty said to Lance.

"And let you get hurt? I don't think so."

"My man."

She kissed his cheek.

Pietro held Laura, looking for someone in the crowd. He saw Wanda with Kurt, Lance and Kitty, Sabretooth dancing with Mystique, Logan dancing with Ororo, Remy dancing with Rogue, Peter and Warren (Angel) talking, Scott, Jean, Alex, (Havok, Scott's little brother) and Alex's new girlfriend Lorna, a mutant with green hair, Bobby showed Jubilee some ice tricks, Roberto was talking to Danielle Moonstar, Sam and Rahne were on the dance floor, as was Ray and Tabby, John was doing some fire tricks for Amara, Fred was making out with Maddie, Todd and Megan also made out, Jamie was eating sweets, and Hank was talking to Lorna's mom, Suzanna Dane.

Finally, he found who he was looking for.

He spotted his father holding a bottle, looking sad, sitting alone, aside from Charles who was trying to cheer him up, but was failing.

"I have to go for a sec," said Pietro.

"Okay," said Laura.

Pietro walked over to his father's direction.

"Let me talk to him."

Charles nodded and left. Pietro sat down.

"Hi, Father."

Magneto did not speak.

"Father? Dad? Daddy? Sir? Boss? Master? Magneto? Magnus? Erik? I'm running out of things to call you. Why won't you answer?"

"You shouldn't talk to me."

"Why not, Father?"

"After everything I did."

"What did Apocalypse do to you and didn't anyone do it soon?"

"When I was under Apocalypse's control, I saw every horrible thing I did. I felt the pain of everyone I hurt. Including Wanda's and yours."

"Papa-"

"I was a monster."

"I forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do anyway."

Pietro did something he hadn't done since he was little. He sat on his father's lap.

"Like I said before, I'll always love you. I'm upset with you about all the terrible things you did, but I could never hate you. Everything you did, you did it for the good of all mutants. You wanted us to live in a peaceful, human-free world. Well, I don't care if the world is filled with only humans or only mutants. I want to live in a world where I'm surrounded by the people I love. Where I'm living a peaceful, happy life with my family and friends. My sister and my father."

Erik looked at his son with teary eyes. He pulled Pietro into a hug. He hugged back.

They pulled apart.

"I'd like to hear you sing," said Erik.

Pietro smiled.

"Sure."

He rushed over to Lance.

"Lance."

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout we show everyone how to really party?"

Lance grinned.

"We'll have everything set up shortly."

"Good."

While Pietro waited, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Evan. He stared at him.

"What?" said Evan.

"Well, it's just I never. I mean. You look. Wow. I just. Dang, I wish I had a camera."

"Yeah, I know. I look weird."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I deserve it after what I did. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Really."

"So, what's new?"

"I'm thinking about joining the X-Men."

"You should."

"You really think so?"

"Now, yes. Back that I'd probably say hell no."

"Probably?"

They both laughed.

"I'm happy for you and Laura," said Evan.

"Thanks," said Pietro. "And I'm happy for you and Callisto."

"We're ready, Tro," said Lance.

Pietro took the microphone.

"Hey everyone," said Pietro. "We'd like to play a song for you. It's called First Date by Blink 182."

_In the car I just can't wait_  
_To pick you up on our very first date_  
_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_  
_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_  
_Do you like my stupid hair?_  
_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_  
_I'm just scared of what you think_  
_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go_  
_Don't wait_  
_This nights almost over_  
_Honest, let's make_  
_This night last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_

Everyone was dancing to the music. Suzanna went up to Erik.

"Dance with me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I don't dance."

"It's easy. Come on."

_When you smile, I melt inside_  
_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_  
_I really wish it was only me and you_  
_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_  
_Please don't look at me with those eyes_  
_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_  
_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_  
_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go_  
_Don't wait_  
_This nights almost over_  
_Honest, let's make_  
_This night last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_

Erik was dancing with Sue, having a great time. He smiled.

'When was the last time he smiled?' thought Pietro.

He caught a glimpse of Laura smiling at him. He smiled back.

_Let's go_  
_Don't wait_  
_This nights almost over_  
_Honest, let's make_  
_This night last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_

They all clapped and cheered for them.

"Yeah!" shouted Kurt.

"Alright!" shouted Alex.

Pietro ran off the stage and spun around with Laura in him arms. He kissed her and she kissed about.

"I love you," said Pietro.

"And I love you," said Laura.

* * *

Lorna Dane is also from the Marvel Comics. She's Pietro and Wanda's little sister. And half-sister. Same dad, different mother. Lorna has her daddy's power. And she has natural green hair.

Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading my first Evo story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
